iHave Everything
by Tansy Petals
Summary: Sequel to iLove the Dark. How have Sam and Freddie's lives progressed since they got together?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly :( it belongs to Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon :)**

**Summary: Sequel to iLove the Dark. How have Sam and Freddie's lives progressed since they got together?**

_**AN: Okay, so, this story has been re-written so many times I've lost count. I originally wrote it back in January and I've re-written it at least once a month since then; but, I think I'm finally happy with it even though it's very different from my initial plan so... I hope you enjoy it :)**_

**iHave Everything: Prologue:**

**Eleven Years Ago:**

_(The day after iLove the Dark, making Sam 18 and Carly and Freddie 17)_

"Hola people," Freddie called happily as he entered the Shay's apartment.

"Hey Freddie," Carly smiled at him from the table where she was seated with a magazine and a bowl of cereal.

"Howdy Freddio!" Spencer greeted, ruffling Freddie's hair as he hurried past him and darted out of the front door.

"Uh..."

"He has a date with a fitness instructor; they're going jogging."

"Ah. Where's Sam?"

"You mean your girlfriend?" Carly sing-song-ed.

"Yep." He grinned.

"She's still asleep, hogging all my blankets."

"Right," he gave Carly a mock salute and bounded up the stairs.

He entered Carly's bedroom to see Sam sprawled across the bed with one of her feet dangling off the edge, the pillows knocked to the floor and the blankets cocooned around her. He smiled and snapped a photo on his pearPhone before sauntering over and gently shaking her shoulder.

"Rise and shine Sam," he cajoled. She moaned and wiggled out of the sheets to sit up, holding her arms out. He chuckled and lifted her from the bed. She wound her arms around his shoulders, her eyes remaining closed the entire time.

...

Sam blinked the sleep from her eyes and looked around in confusion. Sitting up on the couch she spotted Carly in the armchair by the door. The brunette was curled up, her eyes focused intently on the book in her hands.

"Hey," Sam called and Carly looked up.

"How'd I get down here?"

Carly pointed behind Sam so the blonde twisted to see Freddie sat at the computer. He spun the stool to face her and smiled. "Morning Sunshine,"

"S'up," she nodded.

"You at last," he chuckled, "it's nearly lunch time, go and get changed."

"You're not the boss of me."

"Sam, go get changed," Carly cut in.

"Fine," Sam gave a long-suffering sigh and dragged herself from the couch and up the staircase. Carly rolled her eyes and returned her attention to her book. Freddie swivelled back to face the computer and resumed typing.

Sam came downstairs half an hour later clad in a sky blue shirt with a deep blue denim mini skirt over purple leggings.

Freddie spun to face her once more and looked her up and down.

"You look good," he smiled appreciatively.

"I look like I always look," she shrugged.

"I know," he gave her a cheeky grin and turned back to the computer again.

Sam looked at Carly who smirked at her. She glared and threw herself onto the couch.

"I'll make lunch," Carly announced and Sam's face melted into a smile.

The brunette walked into the kitchen and Freddie switched the computer off and took a seat beside Sam.

"Yo," she gave him a slightly awkward smile.

"Don't I get a hello kiss?"

"You want one?" Sam sounded surprised and Freddie raised an eyebrow,

"Please tell me I didn't dream us getting together."

"No that definitely happened." She laughed softly.

"Then of course I want one."

"Okay," she slid closer and leaned into him, placing her hands on his shoulders. He turned towards her and placed an arm along the back of the sofa behind her, the hand of his other arm curling around her closest leg.

Carly giggled in the background as their lips met. Freddie grazed his teeth over Sam's bottom lip, tugging at it gently and she sighed contentedly against his mouth, moving closer to him. He tightened his grip around her leg, his hand sliding higher and Carly cleared her throat.

"Um guys, I love you both and you know I love that you love each other now, but ew."

"Sorry Carls," Sam laughed, removing her arms from Freddie's shoulders and reclining back into the couch. Freddie squeezed her thigh before letting go and standing to lean on the computer table so he could see into the kitchen.

"Need any help Carly?"

"No, I'm good."

"So you wouldn't mind if I borrowed Sam for a bit?"

"I'll call you when the food's ready." She smiled.

Freddie took Sam's hand to pull her from the couch and towed her up the staircase, "We'll be in the studio," he called over his shoulder.

"So why are we ditching Carly?" Sam asked once they'd arrived in the studio and Freddie had shut the door.

"Because," he stretched the word out as he lead her across the room and flopped down into a bean bag.

"It's not polite to make out in front of other people." He pulled her down on top of him, her weight settling evenly over his larger frame. She rested her chin on his chest to stare up at him.

"We don't want to make her jealous."

"Carly will never love you," she replied, lifting herself up to touch her mouth to his.

"Don't care, I want you." He answered, his lips brushing against hers as he spoke. Sam smiled and let her body rest on top of his once more. He wrapped his arms more tightly around her waist and initiated a deep kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth to curl around hers. She closed her eyes and sank into the kiss and into him. They did not separate until Carly called them twenty minutes later.

**-o-**

**Nine Years Ago:**

"This movie is sooo lame!" Sam complained loudly from the back row of the theatre and Carly shushed her harshly as several people turned back to glare at them. "It is," she shrugged, twisting in her seat between her best friends to face the taller of the two.

"Oh no," Carly groaned, covering her eyes and sinking down into her seat. Sam chuckled and leaned into Freddie, pressing a kiss to the edge of his jaw. He grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, trailing feathery kisses along her cheek. Carly leant away from the pair and fixed her eyes determinedly on the screen. "You're going to get us kicked out again," she grumbled, unsurprised when she received no reply.

Sam lifted her legs over the arm rest, laying them across Freddie's lap and curled her arms around his neck. He placed his free hand on her knee, stroking the skin with his thumb. She giggled and caught his lips with her own, closing her eyes.

Carly flinched. Things never ended well when Sam giggled. Freddie could never resist the giggle.

**-o-**

**Eight years ago:**

"Sam! Sa-am, where are you? Sam, we're going to be late!" Carly's voice was taking on a panicked edge that made Sam's stomach squirm so the blonde pushed her boyfriend away and pulled her top down, straightening out her skirt and running a hand through her tangled curls. Freddie leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms, frowning in displeasure.

"I have to go, before Carly's head explodes or something."

Freddie raised a sceptical eyebrow and checked his watch. "You have twenty minutes before you even need to leave. Her date isn't for another hour."

"You know Carly likes to be early; and I have to find a good vantage point in case this Joel Sanford guy turns out to be a total jerk." Sam replied, grabbing his shirt from the floor and throwing it over his head. He placed his arms in the sleeves while Sam toed her shoes on.

"Good to go?" she asked, twirling around. "Yep." He smiled, brushing her hair back from her face.

"Thanks," she pecked his lips and opened her bedroom door, "I'll see you later," she called over her shoulder as she flew down the staircase and was hurried out of the house by a jittery Carly.

**-o-**

**Four years ago:**

Sam pulled up outside the large beach house that Carly shared with her husband Joel and their tiny daughter Aimee and all but ran to the door, hammering on the stained glass panel.

Minutes later a man with sandy blonde hair and deep green eyes opened the door and studied her blearily. Sam didn't wait to be invited in, just dodged past him and threw herself into Carly's waiting arms. Joel shut the door, locking it and retreating up the stairs.

Carly curled her arms protectively around Sam's trembling form and guided the shorter girl through a doorway into the kitchen where she sat her at the breakfast bar and set about making hot chocolate. Sam buried her face in her folded arms, her shoulders shaking as sobs wracked her body.

Carly set the steaming mugs down on the marble counter, the ceramic clinking loudly, and took a seat beside her best friend.

"What's happened?" she asked softly, rubbing Sam's back soothingly. Sam managed to cease her crying long enough to choke out "Freddie and I broke up," and then she hid her face in Carly's neck.

"Oh, Sam," Carly cooed "It'll be alright, tell me everything."

"I d-don't even kn-know what happened, I... I got home late from work, **really** late and Freddie was sitting at the table, staring at the wall.

I asked him what was for dinner and he didn't answer, just went upstairs. I ate a snack, 'cause I was starving, then went up too and he was already in bed. When I got in he rolled away and wouldn't talk to me so I told him he was being stupid and then he kinda... exploded at me. He's never yelled at me before Carly, not like that. I started yelling back and there was lots of yelling and shouting and I- I told him, I said I didn't know why I ever bothered with him, and he said I never **had** bothered and then he left, in his pyjamas, and he slammed the door so hard it took me a minute to get it open."

"How long ago was this?"

"Three days ago."

"Three days?" Carly exclaimed, unable to mask her shock.

Sam looked up at her with red eyes and nodded, her expression broken. Carly took a moment to get her thoughts straight and then spoke "Okay, okay, spend the rest of the night here and in the morning I'll take you home. I bet Freddie'll be there waiting for you."

"I love you Carls," "I know, now let's get you to bed, you need sleep." She led Sam upstairs to one of her three guest rooms and tucked the blonde in, sitting on the edge of the bed and stroking her hair.

Nearly half an hour passed before Sam fell asleep and then Carly crept out of the room and tip-toed downstairs.

She poured the untouched mugs of hot chocolate down the sink and got herself a glass of apple juice, hopping onto the counter and snatching her phone up from inside her bag, which was beside the toaster, ready in case she had to rush out in the morning.

Flipping the device open she dialled Freddie's number and held it to her ear. He answered on the second ring.

"Hey Carls," his voice was gravely, sounding more like he'd been crying than as if he'd just woken up.

"Hi Freddie."

"So, uh... why are you calling me?"

"Well, I have something of yours."

"Sam's with you?" he demanded hopefully.

"Yeah, she's sleeping upstairs; you wanna get your butt over here and tell her you're sorry?"

"I'll be a few hours. She left a note saying she'd gone to Melanie's."

"Melanie's in France Freddie, she's on her honeymoon."

"I thought she got back last Wednesday."

"No, **next** Wednesday."

"Okay, I'm turning around now; I'll be there by about six."

"Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you leave her?"

"I was just angry, I put so much effort into that night, and she ruined it all and then acted like she didn't care. I took a day to calm down, but when I got home she'd gone."

"I don't know where she was, she only just got here; maybe she did go to Mels."

"Maybe, I'll see you later."

"'kay, and Freddie, maybe you should try telling Sam how much effort you put into the meal, she thinks you had a go at her for no reason. Also, it scares her when you yell at her; not that she'll admit it, but I could tell."

"I better stop for chocolates."

"No, just get here fast."

"I will."

"Bye."

**...**

Sam had been slipping fitfully in and out of sleep all night, but she was awake when the door of the bedroom opened and feet shuffled softly over the carpet. Her blankets were lifted up and the mattress dipped, squeaking minutely as someone climbed into the bed behind her and moulded themselves to the curve of her body, wrapping an arm around her torso.

Freddie's familiar scent surrounded her and although his clothing was cold from the night air she pressed herself back against him, clinging to his arm like a lifeline.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into her hair;

"Me too," she agreed, "I love you."

"I'll never leave you again, I promise." He held her almost crushingly tight.

"I'll hold you to that." She warned him.

Freddie chuckled and kissed the back of her head.

"Does Carly know you're here?"

"Of course; I remembered that your sister was on her honeymoon and rang Carls to ask where you were."

"I... wasn't sure if I wanted you to follow me or not."

"I'm glad I did, but where did you go between ours and Carly's?"

"Where do you think? The Steakhouse," Sam linked her fingers through his and pulled his arm closer around herself, kissing the back of his hand.

"I love you." Freddie laughed, rolling his eyes in amusement.

"Should we go home?"

"Nah, let's get some sleep, we can leave later. I'll take you out for lunch."

"'Kay,"

"Sweet dreams."

**-o-**

_**AN: So that's the prologue of iHave Everything :) Hope you liked it, review and let me know ^.^**_


	2. Chapter 01: Fiancee

**Disclaimer: Please see prologue.**

**Summary: _Sequel to iLove the Dark_. How have Sam and Freddie's lives progressed since they got together?**

**_AN: Honestly, even though this is technically the first chapter, it feels pretty filler-y. Hopefully it will still be enjoyable :) and chapter two is more interesting so stay tuned ^.^_**

**iHave Everything: Chapter 01 - Fiancée:**

Freddie grinned adoringly at Sam and reached for her hips, curling his index fingers through the belt-loops of her purple jeans and tugging her forward; she came willingly, melting into his frame.

"I love you," he smiled, kissing the tip of her nose. Sam beamed up at him, her eyes locked on his and Freddie slid his hands around her waist to clasp over her back. Sam draped her arms over his shoulders and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck.

"I love you too," she whispered against the forest green wool covering his chest. Freddie closed his eyes and hugged his fiancée closer. His fiancée; he loved saying that almost as much as he loved the girl in front of him.

The happy couple's bubble of bliss was broken into by a disapproving sound from the other side of the room. Sam lifted her head and glanced over Freddie's shoulder to see his mother glaring at them.

"I don't think your Mum approves of our PDA" she laughed quietly and felt Freddie's chest vibrate as he chuckled.

"That's too bad," he took a few steps forward, backing her into the wall. Sam's laugh rang through the room as she held onto his shoulders and stretched up on her toes to meet his descending lips. Freddie pressed Sam against the wall and moulded his mouth to hers so enthusiastically that she seemed to forget they weren't alone and grazed her teeth lazily over his bottom lip before their tongues met and she threaded one of her hands into his hair, her nails raking over his scalp. Neither of them registered Mrs Benson's scandalised squeak, Gibby's encouraging whoop or Tasha's reprimanding Gibby. They were completely in their own world. Freddie thoroughly enjoyed the fact that he could distract Sam so entirely-

"Alright love birds, break it up." Carly called, breezing into the private waiting room and abandoning her luggage in the doorway for Spencer to trip over. Freddie mentally cursed Carly for being the only person who could worm into their 'zone' and stubbornly tightened his grip on Sam. His actions did no good and the blonde was out of his arms, flying across the room and launching herself at her best friend who enveloped her in a hug, grinning from ear to ear. Freddie trudged determinedly over to the pair, picking up Sam's fallen beret on his way, and circled his arms around them both. He mumbled something indistinguishable into Sam's curls and she tilted her head sideways and kissed his cheek. The three separated and Freddie placed Sam's hat back on her head, then picked up Carly's largest suitcase, intertwining his free hand with Sam's as Tasha and Gibby came forward to hug the youngest Shay.

Sam smiled, grabbing Carly's smaller case and motioning for the group to follow them.

They piled into Sam's people carrier with Freddie in the passenger seat; Carly, Gibby and Tasha in the second row and Mrs Benson and Spencer in the back. Carly, seated between Tasha and Gibby, leant forward to talk to Sam, chattering away a mile a minute about her husband Joel and their two kids Aimee and Daniel who were arriving the following day. Sam lapped up the stories about her godchildren with a happy smile.

_The whole gang were heading to Freddie and Sam's house in Washington for Christmas where they'd opted to celebrate the holiday as Carly's beachfront home in California was smaller. Sam and Freddie's twelve bedroom mansion had three floors; and after Freddie had become a successful record producer he had converted the ground floor into a studio for Sam and his other artists to record their music in._

Sam drove into the garage, parking between Freddie's silver Camero and Gibby's purple convertible and everyone piled out. Freddie and Spencer gathered the luggage while the others followed Sam to the lounge.

When the guys arrived Freddie tugged Sam out of her chair and led her over to the corner sofa. He sat down in the middle and pulled her down in front of him. She settled between his legs with her head on his shoulder and her back pressed to his chest and he wound his arms around her.

"Awww, you two are so cute," Carly cooed, flicking her hair over her shoulder. Sam rolled her eyes as Freddie kissed the side of her head.

"You're adorable together," Tasha added from her perch on Gibby's lap.

"You're pretty sweet too," Freddie mumbled, hiding his face in Sam's curls. Spencer chuckled and shook his head.

"So anyway," Tasha laughed, "About this Xmas party?"

"We're having it in the main dining room; the decorations are all in there, ready to go up."

"I'm so excited for Daniel's first Christmas," Carly squealed.

"I can't believe little Daniel is a year old already." Freddie said.

"I can't believe Aimee's five," Sam added.

"I know; they're growing up so fast." Carly smiled, her eyes watering a little.

"Ah, don't get sappy on us kiddo." Sam laughed, reaching over to poke Carly's stomach. The brunette giggled and batted Sam's hands away. Freddie twisted Sam onto her side and pecked her lips.

"I love you," he whispered against her cheek. Sam didn't respond verbally, but she linked her fingers through his; even Mrs Benson smiled at that.

Casual conversation and catching up filled two hours and then Sam announced it was dinner time. She and Freddie were treating them all to a meal at her stepfather's new restaurant.

Once again, everyone piled into cars; Spencer and Tasha with Gibby; Mrs Benson, Carly and Sam with Freddie. Sam turned down her usual shot-gun position in favour of sitting in the back with Carly so Freddie's mother took the seat beside him and once they were all buckled in the group set off, arriving at the restaurant just over twenty minutes later.

A waiter sat them around a large circular table with Sam between Carly and Freddie and opposite her future mother-in-law.

...

By the end of the meal, the trio had their seats bunched together; Freddie's arm draped loosely over Sam's shoulders as the two girls cooed over the photos of Carly's children on her pearPhone.

"They're so beautiful." Sam sighed, leaning back against Freddie's side. "I'd love to have kids."

Freddie choked on his water and pushed Sam away in an effort not to spit any over her.

"Really?" he gasped, rubbing his throat uncomfortably.

"Haven't you ever thought about it?"

"I guess I just never really pictured us with kids."

"Oh, well, we don't have to talk about it now."

"We should talk about tomorrow. Who's going to meet Joel and the... kids?" Freddie replied weakly.

"Do you want to borrow Freddie's car Carls?" Sam asked, leaning over to whisper into the brunette's ear. "Marissa's going to get her hair done and Gibby's taking Tasha to see a movie, Freddie and I were hoping we could have the house to ourselves for an hour or two."

"Sure," Carly whispered back, blushing lightly, "Spencer, you and I are picking Joel, Aimee and Dan up tomorrow morning." She added more loudly.

"Okay." Spencer smiled.

"Great, everyone ready to go?" Sam asked. The group nodded and Sam left the table, heading for the kitchens. She came out with her stepfather Peter beside her, his arm around her shoulders as she laughed at something he was saying. Sam was extremely fond of her stepfather and had a great respect for him because he had managed to tame her mother. Sam and Melanie's lives had been a lot simpler since their mother had settled down. Peter kissed her forehead and passed her over to Freddie who stood and wrapped an arm around her waist, reaching the other past her to shake Peter's hand.

"How are you?" he smiled politely. "Good thanks, you?" the older man replied.

"Oh, you know, Sam keeps me busy." He chuckled, kissing her cheek.

Peter laughed and pulled the two into a hug before bidding the group farewell and returning to the kitchen.

Freddie threw his arm loosely around Sam's waist and led her out of the restaurant, the others following, Gibby taking Tasha's hand and Spencer ruffling Carly's hair. Laughing, she batted him away and climbed into the backseat of Freddie's car, Sam sliding in beside her.

_**AN: So that's Chapter One... hope you enjoyed :) xx**_


	3. Chapter 02: Rattled

**Disclaimer: Please see prologue.**

**Summary: _Sequel to iLove the Dark_. How have Sam and Freddie's lives progressed since they got together?**

**iHave Everything: Chapter 02 - Rattled:**

"Sam," fingers curled around Sam's shoulder and someone shook her gently.

"Sammie, wake up." Sam reluctantly opened her eyes and glared up at Freddie who was leaning over her.

Unfazed by her harsh expression Freddie smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, guiding her head into his lap. "Good morning."

"Mm, what time is it?" Sam asked, rubbing her eyes and stretching her arms over her head.

"Half ten, everyone's already left." Freddie replied distractedly, his gaze locked on the strip of skin that appeared as her top rose with her arms. He shifted onto his side, fiddling with the edge of her waistband as she moved to lie beside him.

"How do you always manage to look adorable when you've just woken up?" he wondered, tracing a circle around her belly button.

"Go make me breakfast."

"Okay," Freddie made no attempt to get up, snaking his arm around her torso and joining their lips. Sam rolled on top of him and sat up, straddling his hips.

"Breakfast first." She insisted.

"I know," Freddie nodded, hands skimming across her knees. She rolled her eyes and leant down to kiss him.

Freddie rolled them over, arms propped on either side of her head and Sam pushed him away with an amused huff. "Food first tiger," She repeated. "Feed me." She added in a creepy voice.

Freddie laughed and headed downstairs, whistling cheerfully.

Sam appeared in the kitchen soon after, dressed in dark blue jeans and one of Freddie's old Galaxy Wars t-shirts with a knot tied at her hip to make it less baggy. Her loose curls bounced around her shoulders as she hopped onto a stool at the breakfast bar.

"Hey beautiful," Freddie smiled contentedly. Sam did not smile back.

Freddie tipped the pancakes onto plates and turned the heat off, giving her his full attention.

"What's the matter?" he enquired coaxingly.

"Nothing," she responded awkwardly, staring at the countertop and picking at the silver chain of her bracelet. "I... you know I love you,"

Freddie stood on the opposite side of the breakfast bar and took her hands in his. "You know I love you too, right?" an edge of panic crept into his voice.

"I know."

"So?" he swallowed nervously.

"I... we, uh, we're" Sam huffed, blowing her hair from her eyes and looking skywards. She bit her lip and looked back at Freddie, meeting his eyes dead on, "We'regoingtohaveababy," she blurted, and then sat watching Freddie, anxiously holding her breath for his reaction. He stared at her incomprehensibly, his jaw slack.

"Freddie?" she prompted after a few minutes had passed.

"What?" he mumbled.

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh," Freddie released her hands and stood up straight, gripping the counter top for support.

"Please say something," Sam pleaded.

"We're going to have to cancel your tour next month."

"I can still sing, I just won't be able to dance as much and we'll have to alter the outfits a little; or I might be lucky. My mum was practically in labour before she started showing."

"You are not giving birth on a tour bus or any other vehicle; I don't care if you and Melanie turned out fine!"

"Well okay then," Sam shrugged dismissively and jumped off her stool.

"Our breakfast is getting cold," he informed her lamely as she approached him with swinging hips and a hundred watt grin.

"Oh wel-" She was cut off by her fiancé pressing his lips to hers possessively.

"Carly'll be back any minute," she breathed, hands fisting into the front of his shirt.

"Oh wel-" Sam cut him off with a wicked smile.

The doorbell chimed _less_ than a minute later.

Sam sprang away, dancing from the room and threw the front door open. Freddie heard it thump against the wall and then Sam was enthusing about how pretty Aimee was and he could hear Carly's laughter. The two women entered the kitchen, Carly holding her daughter's hand and Sam with baby Daniel on her hip. Spencer and Joel were the last to enter, chatting animatedly.

Sam cooed at the baby boy in her arms as she bounced him gently, her hair falling around him. He giggled ecstatically and reached for the strands, flexing his fingers in a grabbing gesture. Sam hefted him a little higher and he twined his hands into her curls, babbling adoringly at her.

Freddie observed the two with an odd feeling in his stomach. Carly released Aimee's hand and moved to Freddie's side, bumping his hip with hers. "Everything okay?" she whispered, laying a hand over his shoulder and resting her chin on her fingers.

"Yeah, it's all good." He smiled stupidly.

"Okay." Carly replied amusedly, quirking an eyebrow. He just kept smiling so she shrugged her shoulders and pecked his cheek then held her arms out for her son. Sam passed him over with a kiss to the top of his head, his tiny fingers sliding through her hair. She leant against the counter, her eyes, shining softly, still fixed on Daniel. Freddie walked over and stationed himself in front of her, purposefully gripping the counter on either side of her.

"Joel and I are going to set the kids up upstairs." Carly announced loudly as her husband scooped up their daughter and they hurried out of the kitchen.

Sam and Freddie were silent for a moment or two, just staring into each other's eyes; and then Freddie moved forward and folded Sam into a protective embrace.

"I love you." He promised. Sam pressed her face into his shoulder and wound her arms tightly around his middle. "I know." Her voice cracked a little; "I love you too. I'll always love you."

"'Til death do us part," Freddie laughed wryly.

Sam tiptoed to kiss him and Freddie boosted her onto the counter top and proceeded to run his tongue along the shell of her ear. Sam emitted a soft giggle and wrapped her legs loosely around his waist. Freddie nipped down the column of her neck, stopping when he reached her collarbone. He sucked lightly on the spot, careful not to leave a mark, then trailed butterfly kisses to her other ear and bit gently on the lobe. Sam tangled a hand into his hair and pulled his mouth back to hers, initiating a scorching kiss. Freddie lifted Sam from the counter, arms curling around her supportively, their lips never parting as he walked into the living room and dropped onto the sofa. She remained in his lap, arms wrapping around his neck whilst he fumbled to undo her shirt.

"Guys!" Carly screeched, clapping her hands over her eyes.

"Sorry, forgot we had company," Freddie shrugged unapologetically. Sam huffed in mock annoyance and stood up, smoothing her hair down. Carly pointedly ignored the cushion Freddie pulled over his lap.

"Tasha just texted me to say that she and Gibby will be back in about ten minutes." She informed Sam. "And Mrs Benson should be back soon too."

"I'm going to start the lunch." The blonde replied, sweeping out of the room. Carly turned on her heel and followed her. Freddie closed his eyes and let his head fall limply onto the sofa back, breathing deeply and trying to clear his head.

It was going to be a long day.

_**AN: ...and that's chapter two, hope you enjoyed, review and let me know ^.^**_


	4. Chapter 03: Daddy

**Disclaimer: Please see prologue.**

**Summary: _Sequel to iLove the Dark_. How have Sam and Freddie's lives progressed since they got together?**

**This chapter is dedicated to pariswriter07 for her great reviews and enthusiasm. She is awesome!**

**iHave Everything: Chapter 03 - Daddy:**

As soon as the gang had finished lunch, the kitchen was cleared and preparation for the party began.

Carly, Sam and Mrs Benson made a start on organising the food while the others began decorating the living room, dining room and hall.

It took three hours to transform the house into a Christmas paradise and get everyone dressed up and there were barely minutes to spare before the guests started arriving.

The iCarly trio had invited a fair number of actors, actresses and musicians that they had worked with and befriended. Many of them had their own children and pretty soon the house was full of high pitched laughter and abandoned toys.

The last to arrive were the Olivers, who lived next-door. Sam had become great friends with Jade Oliver née West after inviting her and her friends to sing a song for iCarly's final show. iCarly was something they only did now in their spare time or on special occasions. Sam and Jade had released a platinum selling album together a few years before and were going on tour in a months' time.

Jade entered the Benson's house dragging a bubbly redheaded girl by the wrist and with her three year old daughter Ava nestled on her hip. Beck Oliver entered after the three and clapped Freddie's shoulder, hugging him briefly.

The redhead threw her arms around Sam and hugged her tightly, swaying from side to side, then did the same to Freddie. "Jade Jade Jade!" she babbled as she released him to shake his head dizzily and catch his breath.

Jade sighed and handed her daughter over to Beck. "What is it Cat?" she asked, not waiting for an answer as she made a beeline for the kitchen. Cat followed eagerly, swinging her arms wildly as she skipped. "It's going to snow on Christmas Day!"

"I'm sure it is Cat," she rolled her eyes and smiled at Sam. "Why don't you go and play with the children?" Jade suggested saccharinely. "Oh, I love kids," Cat cheered and raced into the living room.

"She never changes," Sam laughed. Jade snorted, accepting a glass of wine from Carly with a thankful smile.

Eventually Freddie and Beck appeared in the kitchen to take over the serving and the women left to herd the guests into the dining room.

The meal went smoothly, Sam in her element with so much food on the table and Cat and Gibby pulling faces for the giggling children who were set up at a smaller table beside the one the adults sat at.

"Freddie and I'll clear the dishes away." Spencer announced loudly, picking up his plate and hurrying into the kitchen. Freddie picked up his own and Sam's dishes with a puzzled frown and followed his strange friend through the swinging door into the next room.

"Soooooo?" Spencer asked, placing the plate on the counter.

"Soooooo, what?" Freddie asked.

"You look like you're going to be sick, what's getting to you?"

"Oh." Freddie leant heavily against the unit. "Well, I don't know if we're telling people yet so you can't say anything, but... Sam's pregnant."

"Wow, congratu- wait, why would that worry you? It **is** yours, right?"

"Of course it is!" Freddie spat, scowling at Spencer who shrugged sheepishly.

"So, why are you worried?"

"Because I'm useless with kids. I... I'm scared. A child is a huge responsibility."

"You'll be a great father Freddie, you're one of the kindest people I know."

"What if I'm not?" Freddie's voice cracked and he ran his hands back through his hair in frustration. "All my little cousins hate me."

"That's not true."

"It is and you know it, the last time I saw my family Sophia tried to stuff her Barbie's leg in my ear."

"I'm sure she was just messing around,"

"She called Sam pretty and gave her a flower."

"Okay, so Sophia's not that fond of you, may-"

"Brendan threw up on me, Josh hit me in the head with his football, Millie **bit** me."

"Freddie! It won't be like that with your own children; they'll love you."

"They'll love **Sam**."

"Don't cry Uncle Freddie," a tiny voice chirped next to him and Freddie looked down to see Aimee staring up at him with the end of one of her pigtails in her mouth, Ava's hand clutched in hers.

"Hey, what're you two doing in here?" Freddie smiled, bending down to pick the younger girl up and coaxing the hair from between Aimee's stubbornly clenched teeth.

"Avy wanted cherryade. Auntie Sam said there was some in here and you'd pour it for her." The elder girl explained, stepping onto Spencer's feet. He picked her up, kissing the side of her head.

"Ah, well let's see." Freddie opened the fridge, pulling a bottle of bright red pop out and fetching a beaker that had once been Aimee's down from the cupboard for her. He poured it in and secured the top, placing the bottle away before he handed the beaker to Ava, gently prodding her nose, "there you go, be careful, you don't want to spoil your pretty dress." he smiled. She giggled and he looked up to see Spencer watching him with an amused smirk. "What?"

"No good with children my posterior," Spencer scoffed. Freddie blushed and shuffled his feet.

"You'll do fine kid." Spencer reassured him, letting his niece down.

"Thanks," Freddie laughed quietly and followed Aimee back into the dining room, placing Ava in her mother's lap.

"Thanks, she's been nagging for that since we got here." Jade smiled.

"No problem," Freddie gathered up more dishes and returned to the kitchen.

**-o-**

The guests gradually trickled home until only Sam, Freddie, Carly, Joel, Aimee, Daniel, Mrs Benson, Spencer, Gibby, Tasha, Beck, Jade, Cat and Ava were left.

Cat, Aimee and Ava were curled up together in an armchair in the corner of the lounge, all three fast asleep. Sam was folded in the corner of the couch, flicking idly through radio stations with the remote in her hand. Jade was lying across one side of the couch with her back against Sam's side, her feet in Beck's lap. She was browsing the web on Freddie's laptop, occasionally poking Sam to look at something. Freddie was next to Sam, Carly beside him. The two brunettes were sorting through the nights' photos on Carly's laptop, deciding which ones to post on the iCarly site. Mrs Benson had retired to bed and Joel - with Daniel asleep in his arms - was slouched on the end of the sofa next to his wife. He was talking with Spencer who was splayed out in an armchair beside the one Cat resided in.

Jade yawned and shifted sleepily, closing Freddie's laptop and placing it on the floor. "Time to go home?" Beck yawned.

"Mmhm," Jade stretched and wandered across the room to wake Cat up. The redhead stood, Ava cradled against her chest. Aimee awoke and looked around in confusion.

"Bed time Sweetie," Carly cooed, standing and picking Aimee up. She disappeared upstairs, followed by Joel with Daniel as Jade leaned heavily against Beck, clearly more asleep than awake. He smiled fondly and lifted her up. She protested half-heartedly, trying to swat at his shoulder and missing completely. Sam laughed and pulled Freddie to his feet to see their neighbours out. They promised to meet again tomorrow, waved goodbye and Sam shut the door.

Freddie reached out and linked his fingers through Sam's, leading her back into the living room, "We're going to turn in." He informed Spencer, Gibby and Tasha.

They got a chorus of goodnights and he towed her up to their bedroom. They stopped to say goodnight to Carly and Joel, who were themselves on their way down to say goodnight to the others.

...

"So tired," Sam groaned, perching on the edge of their bed.

Freddie flicked the light off and sat beside her, wrapping his arms around her middle and tugging her into his chest.

"What are you after?"

"I just wanted you to know how much I love you."

"That's sweet,"

"It's true,"

"I know Freddie, I love you too." She turned her head and trailed kisses along his cheek until she found his lips. He slid back into the centre of the bed, pulling her with him and fumbling with the buttons at the back of her dress. She pushed him away gently.

"Freddie, your mother's in the next room -" he gave a disappointed sigh, "and also, sometimes I wonder if I should be insulted that you find me most irresistible when it's dark. Do you think I'm ugly or something?" Her voice cracked vulnerably.

"Sam, you know I think you're beautiful, you've always been beautiful; it just took me a few years to see it because I was too scared to notice."

"I know, I was teasing you," she laughed softly and drew his mouth back to hers.

"You're a demon," he mumbled sulkily against her lips. Sam fell into peals of laughter, winding her arms around his neck.

"You love me," she reminded him smugly.

"Yeah yeah, heaven only knows why," he grumbled.

Sam grinned and kissed him once then rolled onto her stomach, "Undo me." She commanded, crossing her arms and resting her head atop them, gazing steadily at him. He smiled and switched his bedside lamp on, soft yellow light flooding over them. He sat staring at Sam for a moment or two, looking lost in thought.

"Don't move okay," he ordered, stretching across the bed and reaching to retrieve his camera from the draw of his bedside cabinet. Sam remained obediently still whilst he adjusted the settings and smiled serenely into the lens when he aimed it at her. Ten snapshots and several angles later Freddie leant back against the headboard to scroll through the images.

"We have your next album cover," he informed her with an accomplished smile. "Yay," Sam stated blandly, resting her chin on his knee. "Are you going to get me out of this dress or not?"

"My pleasure," Freddie crooned, sliding towards her. She snorted and planted her hand over his face, pushing him away. "Hey! That's not nice!" his reprimand came out muffled against her hand and she pressed his nose with a finger, smiling thinly at him as if he was a particularly tiring toddler. He scowled but kissed her palm and she shifted onto his lap, curling her arms once more around his neck. He eagerly joined their lips and this time made short work of the buttons on her dress, lifting the garment over her head and flinging it... somewhere, he wasn't really paying attention to anything other than Sam and the feel of her skin against his hands.

He pulled his shirt over his head and discarded it, trailing kisses down Sam's neck and along her collar bone to her shoulder. She shifted from his lap to sit beside him, reaching for the zip of his trousers. "Just keep it down okay," she whispered into his neck, gesturing vaguely to the wall their bedroom shared with the guest room Marissa was sleeping in. Freddie nodded and pulled the covers up over their heads. Sam giggled.

_**AN: I think this chapter was a little too wordy in places but I couldn't find a way to make the descriptions shorter so I hope you all just didn't notice... but now I've drawn your attention to it... pretend you haven't read this :)**_


	5. Chapter 04: Familiarity

**Disclaimer: Please see prologue.**

**Summary: _Sequel to iLove the Dark_. How have Sam and Freddie's lives progressed since they got together?**

**This chapter is also dedicated to pariswriter07 for still being awesome ^.^**

**iHave Everything: Chapter 04 - Familiarity:**

Freddie groaned when the alarm woke him and stabbed blindly at the off button, smiling when the device went silent. He yawned and ran a hand over his face, brushing his hair back from his forehead. He stretched a little, his eyes falling on his fiancée. He poked Sam's nose with a finger of the arm that wasn't wrapped around her waist and she wrinkled her nose, lifting her head from his shoulder to blink up at him, "Morning," she yawned.

Freddie smiled and traced his hand from her hip to the back of her head, kissing her forehead, "You want to use the shower first?" he asked,

"We could share it," Sam grinned, raising her eyebrows suggestively. Freddie laughed and followed her from the bed into their en suite, pulling the door shut behind them, the lock clicking into place.

**-o-**

Sam and Freddie emerged from their room and paused in the hallway. He pressed her into the wall and hid his face in her hair, his mouth hovering over her ear.

"You want to tell everyone the news now, before one of them works it out and catches us by surprise?"

"Sure. Carls sort of knows anyway."

"You told her already?"

"I only told her I thought I might be, but I hadn't been to the doctors at that point."

Freddie nodded and took a deep breath, then leaned forward to press his lips to hers for a moment before kneeling in front of her and slowly lifting her top.

"Hey," he whispered to her stomach "Your mummy and I are going to tell the family about you, I'm sure they'll be really happy." He kissed Sam's belly button and she giggled. He smiled up at her, standing and slinging an arm around her shoulders.

"Let's get this over with."

"It's okay, I promise not to let them hug you to death." She grinned.

"Hey guys," Carly appeared at the bottom of the staircase.

Sam slipped out of Freddie's embrace and bounded down the last few steps, throwing her arms around Carly's neck.

"We're going to have a baby." She choked out. Carly squealed ecstatically and Sam laughed, tightening her grip on the brunette. Freddie circled his arms around both women, pulling them into his chest and kissed both their heads.

"When are you going to tell everyone?" Carly asked as the three separated, Freddie clasping Sam's hand.

"Actually, we were going to do it now," Sam answered.

"Awesome," Carly bubbled enthusiastically, bouncing down the hall in front of them. She sashayed through the kitchen door and clapped her hands together.

"Listen up everyone, Seddie has an announcement," she called. Joel looked around from the high chair he was feeding Daniel in and Spencer looked up from the counter where he was spreading jam on toast for Aimee; Gibby and Tasha entering from the dining room and Mrs Benson and Aimee looked over from the breakfast bar.

"Yeah, um," Sam towed Freddie into the room and stood in front of him, "well, we-" Freddie wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands settling over her stomach.

"We're going to be parents," he informed them all proudly. The news was met with many hugs and congratulations until Freddie had to prise Sam from his crying mother's grasp. "I'm going to be a grandma," she told Spencer, "Yep," he replied bemusedly, patting her shoulder. Freddie laughed and pulled Sam into another hug. She tiptoed to speak into his ear. "I have to go tell Jade," she said.

"Want me to come with you?"

"Nah, I won't be long,"

"See you later," he smirked.

"I'll be quick," she repeated, swatting at his shoulder and eeling her way out of the room.

**-o-**

Half an hour later Sam still hadn't returned so Freddie went next door to find her and let himself in. She was curled on the sofa between Jade and Beck as the three looked through Jade's tour planner; Cat seated on the floor with Ava, playing peek-a-boo with a lilac rabbit toy.

"Hey," Sam smiled upon seeing Freddie. He waved a hello and took a seat on Jade's other side.

"We're going ahead with the tour as planned." Sam informed him. "My rough due date falls after we finish anyway so if everything goes as planned it should all be fine.

"If you have an off day, or want to finish early Cat can stand in any time," Jade smiled reassuringly. Sam nodded happily, "Thanks Jade, Cat, you two are the best," she squeezed Jade's knee and then stood up. "Well, Freddie and I better get back before Crazy sends out a search party."

"She has a name you know," Freddie retorted as Beck and Jade laughed.

"Yeah yeah," Sam waved a hand dismissively and nodded goodbyes to Cat, Beck and Jade, waving to Ava who giggled and toddled over to hug her. Sam lifted the three year old up and hugged her fondly, then deposited her back in Cat's lap.

"See you guys," Freddie smiled as he led Sam from the house.

**-o-**

"Any plans for today?" Carly asked Sam as the blonde perched on the breakfast bar to watch Freddie cooking an omelette for her.

"Not really, tire the kids out so they go to bed early?"

"Do you have carrots and milk?"

"Uh huh,"

"Aimee'll want to put them out before she goes to sleep."

"No problem," Sam smiled, stealing a handful of grated cheese from the bowl Freddie was preparing, "Hey! That's for your omelette."

She poked her tongue out at him and turned back to Carly, hopping down from the counter.

"Wanna go see what the others are up to?"

"Your food Sam," Freddie reminded her,

"I'll eat it in the living room." She replied in a tone that suggested he was **very** stupid.

"I'll bring it to you when it's ready." He sighed resignedly.

"With a glass of iced tea,"

"With a glass of iced tea, in that teal glass you like-"

"with lemon,"

"and lemon.

"Aaand?"

"Annnnnd... uh, a straw?"

"The purple one with three loops."

"Okay," Freddie rolled his eyes. Carly laughed and followed Sam from the room.

**-o-**

The Olivers came over once more after lunch and the group spent the day milling around; playing board games, singing karaoke and doing all they could to keep Aimee, Ava and Cat active and burning energy so they would sleep early.

"Keep it down," Sam hissed at Freddie as the two crept up the stairs to their room.

"I can't help it if wood creaks," he retorted. Sam rolled her eyes and cursed under her breath when their bedroom door squeaked as she opened it. "Not a word." She growled in response to the grin of her fiancé's face. He chuckled and closed the door behind them.

"We might need a bigger tree next year, I hadn't taken into account how many people were going to be here when I bought that one," Freddie commented as he pulled his shirt over his head.

Sam nodded her agreement, shimmying out of her skirt and blouse and tossing them into the laundry hamper. Freddie kissed her shoulder and unclasped her bra as he passed her on his way to the bathroom. Sam smiled in his direction, stepping into a knee-length sky blue nightie with white spaghetti straps and tiny silver stars embroidered all over.

She perched on the edge of their bed, holding her hand out in front of her, waving it slowly from left to right and watching the tiny rainbows that danced around as the light from her bedside lamp caught the large sapphire and diamond ring on her fourth finger. She was so caught up in the refractions that she didn't notice Freddie's return until he climbed onto the bed behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I know you think it's too showy." He murmured as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I chose to house us in a mansion, I don't mind showy," she scoffed, letting her head drop back onto his shoulder and reaching back to touch his cheek. He turned his head to kiss her palm. "I like that people can see you... belong to me."

"Hm, so how are people supposed to know you belong to me?"

"I think the tattoo on my shoulder that says 'Freddie loves Sam' is a pretty big clue."

"Yeah, I'm never letting you get drunk ever again."

"I wasn't drunk."

"You keep telling me that."

"I wasn't!"

"I don't believe you knowingly put yourself through the pain."

"'Kay so I may have been _tipsy_ but I was NOT drunk. I got a tattoo before remember?"

"Only 'cause I wouldn't let you out of the room."

"Demon."

"Dork."

"Love you."

"You too."

Freddie smiled against her hair and kissed her head.

"I'm going to brush my teeth," she slipped from his grasp and danced into their en suite.

When Sam came out of the bathroom Freddie was already asleep, curled on his side. She flicked the lamps off and climbed in beside him, rolling him onto his back and resting her head on his chest, throwing a leg over his hips. He muttered a few unintelligible sounds and caught her waist, pulling her snug against him. She smiled against his shirt and closed her eyes.


	6. Chapter 05: Happy Holiday

**Disclaimer: Please see prologue.**

**Summary: _Sequel to iLove the Dark_. How have Sam and Freddie's lives progressed since they got together?**

**This chapter is my favourite so I hope you all enjoy it ^.^**

**iHave Everything: Chapter 05 - Happy Holiday:**

"Sam. Saaaaamm. Sa-am!"

Sam was vaguely aware of the mattress moving as someone knelt over her, their lips less than a centimetre from her ear. "Wake up Sammie."

She groaned and rolled over, knocking the person off balance as the blankets moved with her. Her wake-up call toppled to the floor, landing with a loud curse word. Sam smiled smugly and pulled her pillow around her head, clamping it over her ears.

Grumbling under his breath Freddie stood up, rubbing his elbow and walked to the bottom of the bed. He took a firm hold of the sheets in both hands and yanked them from his fiancée before she could react. She instantly twisted onto her back and sat bolt upright, glaring icily at him.

"I will kill you." She hissed fiercely.

"Oh yeah, well you'll have to catch me first." He grinned at her and sprinted from the room, taking the blankets with him.

Sam growled and sprang from the bed, catching up to him in seconds and throwing her arms around his neck to jump onto his back. He dropped the pile of blankets and crouched to his knees to steady himself. Sam remained behind him, moving her arms to catch him in a headlock.

"You have one minute to convince me to let you live."

"It's Christmas day, which means turkey later."

"**Later**, so why wake me now?" she asked slowly, her grip loosening a little.

"So," he pulled her arm down from his neck, holding it across his chest and lightly stroking her skin. "I thought you'd like to come and open your presents. Everyone else is already downstairs. Aimee woke Carly and Joel up 90 minutes ago and Beck and Jade are here. Ava had them up at four AM."

"Poor kids," Sam shuddered. "This one will not be doing that." She patted her stomach and Freddie's expression turned goofy. "Hey baby," he cooed, placing a hand over Sam's on her tummy. Sam rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek, pushing him away so she could stand.

"Merry Christmas Freddie," she smiled, lacing her fingers through his and pulling him down the stairs, the blankets forgotten behind them.

...

"Morning, Sam!" Carly greeted cheerfully when they entered the living room two minutes later.

"Morning Cupcake," Sam grinned, taking a seat beside Carly on the sofa and leaning against her side.

"Auntie Sam!" Aimee beamed, scrambling into the blonde's lap, "Look what Mummy and Daddy bought me," she held up a large mint-green teddy bear with bright blue eyes and a thick, A5 book bound with baby pink leather, the pages edged with silver. The front cover had an oval embossed in jade green at the centre, the curved words inside reading 'Fairy Tales'. Sam took the book and opened the cover to reveal a message that read 'a book of Princess stories for our little Princess, love Mummy and Daddy xxxx'

"Aww, they're lovely Aims," she smiled, kissing Aimee's temple and lifting the little girl into her mother's lap so she could take the boxes Freddie was handing her. He took a seat beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against his chest.

"Ooh, open mine first," Carly sang, poking Sam's shoulder.

Sam laughed, swatting her away and picking up a parcel wrapped in metallic pink paper covered in white glitter snowmen with flocked lilac scarves. She tore the paper off to reveal two smaller packages inside. She tore the paper from the smallest and gasped when she saw the white gold necklace and earrings set with deep red rubies.

"They're beautiful Carls, thank you," she smiled. Carly waved a hand dismissively and Sam turned her attention to the second package which she opened to reveal a loose navy top, a pair of maternity pants and a small babygrow that featured a monkey with a halo. "Oh," Sam murmured, her eyes watering. Carly grinned and nodded, clearly pleased with herself. Freddie chuckled and kissed Sam's cheek.

Aimee began giggling and the couple followed her eyes to Cat who was smirking at them, holding a long stick with a sprig of mistletoe dangling from the end over their heads. Sam laughed again; wiping her eyes and turning to take Freddie's head in her hands, planting her lips squarely on his. Beck and Joel whistled loudly and everyone, even Mrs Benson, applauded cheerfully.

The morning passed by in a blur of wrapping paper and bows until the only present left was to Freddie from the Olivers. As he picked the bag up, Carly gravitated towards Jade, taking an almost protective stance in front of her. Jade turned to her red-headed best friend, "Cat, why don't you take Ava and Aimee into the kitchen and make them some hot chocolate?" she suggested.

"Yay!" Cat bubbled, scooping Ava up from Beck's lap and taking Aimee's hand, skipping from the room. Sam raised an eyebrow.

Freddie carefully pulled the tissue paper from the gift bag, his mouth twitching into a smile when Sam cleared her throat impatiently. He saw what was in the bag and turned bright red, promptly dropping the gift.

"What is it?" Sam questioned, snatching the present before Freddie could stop her. She tipped the bag upside down and froze, her wide eyes fixed on the content of the bag. She gingerly reached out and picked up one of the two scraps of royal blue silk and lace, holding it between her thumb and forefinger.

"I hope you don't expect Freddie to wear this," she joked weakly, her eyes going straight to Jade who winked at her, still hiding behind Carly.

"Well," Sam recovered, grinning impishly and leaning over, resting her chin on Freddie's shoulder to brush her lips against his ear, "I guess I'll have to try these on as soon as everyone goes home." She purred.

"I don't suppose you guys would all just leave right now?" Freddie asked hopefully. Mrs Benson's strangled squeak was drowned out by the other's laughter as Sam placed the lingerie back in the gift bag and climbed onto Freddie's lap. She wound her arms around his neck and met his lips for a searing kiss.

Beck whooped loudly as Carly and Jade high-fived, although the sweeter brunette's cheeks were flaming. Spencer reached out to cover Gibby and Tasha's eyes and fell off the couch. Sam laughed and stood up, holding an arm out towards Carly,

"Come on kid, we've gotta go get changed so we can start preparing tonight's feast."

"Roger," Carly bounced over and slid an arm around Sam's shoulders as the blonde wrapped an arm around her waist.

**-o-**

"I freaking love Christmas," Sam exclaimed sleepily, "Soo much food." She was seated at the large dining table, between Jade and Freddie and decked with two paper party hats and a plastic moustache which she had won from a cracker.

"You're the best Sam," Carly laughed cheerfully, leaning across Freddie to squeeze Sam's shoulder.

"Isn't she?" Freddie asked with a dreamy smile directed at his fiancée.

"Ew, stop picturing her in that lingerie, the kids are here." Carly admonished.

"I wasn't," Freddie protested feebly, prompting more laughter from everyone except Cat who was busy giggling over the cracker jokes with Aimee and Ava.

"So full," Sam slurred, resting her head on Jade's shoulder.

"Want to go sleep it off in bed?" Freddie asked.

"Mmhmm,"

"'Kay," Freddie stood and tucked one arm under her knees, the other around her back and lifted her up. She draped her arms over his shoulders and closed her eyes, already asleep.

Freddie carried her out of the room and up to their bedroom, laying her on their bed. He sat on the edge of the mattress and just stared at her, unable to tear his eyes away. He was engaged to the woman he loved and they had an amazing house, great careers that they enjoyed immensely and now they had a child on the way. If you'd asked him when he was younger how he pictured his life progressing he certainly wouldn't have predicted this, but he wouldn't change a thing for the world. His daydreaming was interrupted a few minutes later by a soft knock on the door.

"Freddie?" Carly opened the door a crack and poked her head into the room.

"Hey," he blinked, motioning her over.

"You love watching her sleep, don't you?" she asked, leaning in the doorframe.

"She's just so beautiful."

"She is."

"Wait, how do you know I l-"

"I've seen the photo album, with all the pictures of her sleeping."

"You have?"

"Yeah, Sam showed it to me once."

"**Sam** knows about it?"

"Um yeah," Carly scrunched her nose up in confusion.

"Heh, and I'm still alive."

"Don't tell her I told you this, but she thinks it's sweet."

"Really?" he asked as a goofy smile spread across his face.

"Yeah; you probably shouldn't bring it up though. Ever."

"Hm," Freddie chuckled and leant over to place a soft, lingering kiss on Sam's forehead before walking over to Carly. He stopped and turned around, picking his camera up from his nightstand and snapping a photo of the blonde, one corner of his lips quirked up in a fond smile. He returned the camera to its spot next to the lamp and followed Carly from the room, slinging an arm around her waist.

**-o-**

"Hey people," Sam yawned, blinking sleep from her eyes as she entered the living room.

"Oh Sam, your dress is all creased." Carly complained, eyeing the wrinkled forest green velvet with dismay. Sam shrugged dismissively and folded herself into Freddie's side, resting her head on his shoulder and pulling his arm around herself. She yawned again.

"It's too pretty to ruin." Carly pouted. The dress was strapless with a ruffled skirt that stopped just above Sam's knees and featured a thin white satin bow around the waist. She also had a white ribbon tied around her head like an Alice-band. She smoothed the skirt down and shrugged once more.

"It's not like I'll be wearing it again until next year anyway."

Carly rolled her eyes and dropped the matter, knowing she wouldn't win anyway. Sam smirked and nestled further into Freddie's side.

"This is the best Christmas ever," He said with a lazy smile, twirling a strand of her hair around his index finger absently.

"Yeah," she replied softly, "it is."

The quiet atmosphere was broken five minutes later when Ava toddled into the room at top speed. "Mummy!" she called and Jade looked up from where she was lying on her stomach in front of the Christmas tree, helping Aimee with a 3D jigsaw.

"What's the matter Baby?"

"Daddy, Uncle Gibby, Joel and Spency are singing."

"Oh God," Jade looked mildly horrified as she stood up and headed down the hall to the Benson's movie room. She was back a moment later, dragging a childishly protesting Beck and Gibby by their ears, a sheepish Spencer and Joel trailing behind her, their heads hung in shame.

"In front of the kids, really?" Carly asked, handing Daniel to Tasha so she could stand up with her hands on her hips.

"He started it!" Joel exclaimed, pointing at Gibby with wide eyes.

"Well, he doesn't have an impressionable daughter who looks up to him." Carly scolded, tapping her foot.

"Uh oh," Joel murmured, edging behind Spencer and shuffling his feet. The taller man attempted to look stern and pointed a finger at his little sister. "I am a responsult adible. Stop trying to change me." He whined. Carly sighed mournfully and shook her head.

"It's pretty late anyway, why don't we all go to bed?" she suggested.

"Oh, but Mu-"

"You can finish your puzzle tomorrow Honey, no one will touch it."

"Will you help me again?" Aimee asked Jade, tugging on her sleeve.

"Sure Sweetheart, see you tomorrow. G'night everyone. Beck, come along." She scooped Ava up and swept out of the room without a backwards glance. Beck mumbled something under his breath and hurried after her.

Carly turned back to Joel who flinched under her disapproving gaze and scurried from the room without a word. Carly rolled her eyes again and lifted Daniel up, taking Aimee's hand and heading after her husband, throwing a 'See you people,' over her shoulder.

Sam burst into laughter and buried her head in the crook of Freddie's neck, her hand curling into the fabric covering his chest.

"Freddie."

"Yeah?" he looked up at the sound of his mother's voice.

"If you ever get drunk around your child before they turn twelve, I'll castrate you."

"I won't stop her." Sam added, her words muffled by his shirt.

"Thanks for the support," he muttered sourly.

"I'll not have you corrupting our sprog, now I'm tired, carry me to bed."

"Why should I? You have feet use them." He retorted sulkily.

"Do I need to give you an attitude adjustment?"

"You wouldn't hurt me."

"Wouldn't I?"

"No, you love me."

"Don't you love me too?"

"Of course I do."

"Then carry me."

"Ha, she's got you." Spencer crowed, earning a glare from Freddie.

"Fine!" the younger male threw his arms up in the air, nearly knocking Sam from the couch before he stood up and abruptly grabbed her, yanking her up into his arms.

"Easy Hercules, let's not put the mother of your child through the ceiling."

"Sorry," he mumbled, pecking her lips.

"I'm sure you can make it up to me," she whispered, her lips lightly brushing his ear.

"Well, night people," he chirped, suddenly eager to get her alone.

Sam's giggling lasted all the way up the stairs, until their bedroom door slammed shut and her mouth had better things to do.

**-o-**

_**One month until Christmas people!**_


	7. Chapter 06: Cravings

**Disclaimer: Please see prologue.**

**Summary: _Sequel to iLove the Dark_. How have Sam and Freddie's lives progressed since they got together?**

**iHave Everything: Chapter 06 - Cravings:**

**3 Months Later:**

Freddie woke to find himself alone in the bed and looked around the room. Sam was nowhere to be seen and the en suite door was wide open, revealing she was not in there either. He frowned and checked the clock – it read 4.20am. He sighed and slipped from the bed, padding across the plush carpet and exiting the room.

"Hey," he smiled when he found Sam sitting at the breakfast bar.

"Hey," she smiled back tiredly, "Baby's kicking, I didn't want to wake you."

He walked over and sat down on the stool beside her.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not really, I promise." She rolled her eyes fondly. He asked _every_ time the baby kicked. She reached for his hand and placed it on her swollen stomach so he slid off the stool and stood behind her, wrapping his other arm around her too. She laid her head back against his shoulder.

"I love you," she murmured sleepily.

"I love you too; I love you both so much." He kissed the back of her head and eased her from the stool, "Let's go back to bed."

She linked her fingers through his and allowed him to tow her from the room. She stopped at the top of the staircase and leant her back again the wall, absently rubbing circles around her stomach with her free hand.

"Are you okay?" Freddie asked, turning to face her.

"Yeah, I just need to catch my breath."

"Want me to carry you?"

"Seriously?" Sam raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "Our room is **just** **there,**" she pointed at their door, "I'm not completely helpless."

"I was just trying t-"

"Well don't." She shook his hand off and stormed into their room, slamming the door behind her. He rolled his eyes skyward and followed her in.

Sam was already in the bed, lying on her side with her back to him, the blankets pulled up to her chin. He climbed into the bed and threw his arm loosely around her. She said nothing but linked her fingers through his once more and sighed happily. Freddie smiled and closed his eyes, letting sleep reclaim him.

**-o-**

**A week later:**

"Jade! Jaaaaaaaaade! JADE! Ja-" Sam abruptly ceased her yelling as Jade hurried into the Benson's living room.

"What's wrong?" Jade asked, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. There was a streak of white paint across her cheek and she was clad in a long-sleeved purple top and black dungarees.

Sam smiled sweetly at her and gestured towards Freddie who was sitting on the opposite side of the sofa with her feet in his lap.

"Will you please tell Freddie that yellow is NOT a neutral colour? We're painting the nursery **light** green – that's a neutral colour."

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Green is a boyish colour."

"Not **light** green."

"It's more of a turquoise anyway," Jade cut in in an attempt to head off their argument.

"Turquoise is neutral." Sam stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I still think it would be easier if we find out the sex of the baby and then decorate the nursery."

"No, I want to be surprised."

"Fine, fine, we'll paint the nursery green."

"Thank you!" Sam sounded anything but grateful. Jade turned to leave but stopped as the blonde started speaking again.

"Besides, who says that if the baby is a girl she has to have a pink room? I'm a girl and I hate pink."

"You don't hate pink," Freddie retorted, "your dressing gown is pink and you practically live in the thing."

"You bought it for me; in an attempt to turn me into a daffodil no doubt." She spat and Jade groaned, leaving the room before they could drag her into their spat.

"They're still at it then?" Beck asked, setting his roller down and descending the ladder to stand beside Jade.

"Yeah," she sighed, "it's getting worse."

"They'll be okay. I'm still recovering from your pregnancy."

Jade glared and flicked his forehead.

"I mean, not that I minded getting up at four in the morning to make you omelettes with gummy bears in them," he added, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I'm sure you didn't," Jade retorted.

Beck chuckled and kissed her cheek before climbing back up the ladder to resume covering the wall in a white basecoat.

Jade smiled at him and rolled her eyes as she too picked up her roller.

**-o-**

**Four weeks later:**

"You know, sometimes I just hate you so much!" Sam snarled with her hands on her hips.

Freddie sighed resignedly and turned to face her.

"What did I do this time?"

"Don't you take that tone with me!"

"I'm not taking a tone,"

"Yes you _are_ and **don't** change the subject."

"Sorry, so what's the problem?" he asked, walking over to her.

"You put the fatcakes on the top shelf again. You know I can't reach them up there."

"That's all?"

"That's all? That's **all**?" Sam's cheeks turned red in her anger and Freddie quickly backtracked. "I just wasn't thinking when I put them away. You could have called me; I would've gotten them down for you."

"You'll get them down for me now! Come along," she turned on her heel and stomped from the room. Freddie gritted his teeth and reminded himself that this was all worth it for their future child.

"Freddie!" He took a deep breath and set off after her.

Reaching the packet of fatcakes down he handed them to Sam who snatched them from his grip and threw herself down into a chair.

"You're welcome," he muttered.

"You just love making me reliant on you don't you?" Sam growled.

"It's alright for you to rely on me Sam, we're **engaged** for the love of gigabytes."

"Well, I would think it's for the love of each other," She retorted, turning her back on him. Freddie closed his eyes and counted slowly to ten before walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her, kissing her shoulder.

She wriggled out of his hold and turned to him, clearly still aggravated.

"And would you shave that stupid beard off? It makes you look ridiculous and it itches me!"

"**You** asked me to grow it."

"Well I thought it would make you look sexy but I was wrong!"

"Oh yeah, well you don't exactly look like a model right now either!" Freddie regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth and even more as Sam's face fell, her eyes filling up with tears.

"Sam." He winced as she took a step back from him,

"You know I didn't mean that."

"You think I'm ugly?"

"God no, you'll always be beautiful."

"Really?"

"Really." He held his arms out invitingly.

"...okay." she sniffled, nestling into his chest. He held her tightly, with his nose buried in her hair until her tears dried completely and then he kissed her forehead before turning to leave.

"Freddie." Sam wrapped a hand around his arm, stopping him.

"Yeah?" he tucked her hair behind her ears.

"You're the best okay, don't ever let me tell you otherwise."

"Okay," he chuckled, placing a soft kiss on her nose. She grinned and wound one arm around his neck, tugging his head down to hers and kissing him enthusiastically on the lips.

Eventually Freddie tried to break the kiss, taking a step back from her but he found that Sam simply followed his movements, flinging her other arm around his neck as well. He laughed against her mouth and she finally pulled away, leaning back to look up at him;

"Why are you laughing?"

Freddie shrugged and picked her up bridal style.

"You want me." He murmured against her ear. For a moment Sam looked like she might argue but then she lowered her eyes and looked up at him through her lashes, "You're right, I want you, right now." One corner of her mouth lifted into a smirk as Freddie's eyes glazed over and he swallowed audibly.

"Okay, right now." He nodded and began speed-walking to the stairs, hurrying as fast as he could with Sam in his arms and rushing into their bedroom.

Sam laughed gleefully as he placed her on the bed and darted away to slam the door shut. He was back beside her in seconds, trailing hot kisses across her collar bone.

She giggled and Freddie moaned.

_**I apologise for the fact this chapter is suck-ish, especially as it's taken so long to get here but... there it is; hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner :)**_


	8. Chapter 07: Engage

**Disclaimer: Please see prologue.**

**Summary: _Sequel to iLove the Dark_. How have Sam and Freddie's lives progressed since they got together?**

**iHave Everything: Chapter 07 - Engage:**

**1 Month Later:**

Freddie sat down heavily on a chair in the Benson kitchen and rubbed the bridge of his nose, willing away the throbbing behind his eyes.

"Sam," he sighed tiredly; he was ignored by the blonde and the redhead she was murmuring to.

Cat was seated at their breakfast bar with tears running down her cheeks as Sam rubbed her back comfortingly.

"It's okay sweetie, Marissa's a bitch who doesn't know anything."

"Hey, that's my mother you're insulting." Freddie spoke automatically.

"Shut up Freddie." Sam spat, moving to Cat's other side so she could turn her back on him.

Cat looked down at her lap, bravely attempting to blink away her tears and Freddie's headache returned full-force in the heavy silence.

Minutes later, although it felt like hours to the three, the door opened and Robbie entered the room.

"Robbie!" Cat squeaked and flew off the stool, barrelling into his arms.

"I've got you," he whispered, pressing his lips against the side of her head and wrapping his arms tightly around her shoulders, rocking her comfortingly.

"Will you stay with her until Jade and Beck get home?" Sam asked.

"Of course," Robbie nodded and hooked an arm under Cat's knees, lifting her up.

"Thanks," Sam followed him to the front door and watched him to the end of the garden before closing the door.

Stepping back she bumped into Freddie, whom she hadn't realised was standing right behind her.

She growled and pushed past him, stopping at the bottom of the staircase to face him.

"If I'm needed, I'll be upstairs, video-chatting with Carly." she informed him cooly before stomping up the steps as angrily as she could being nearly seven months pregnant.

Freddie contemplated following her but eventually decided she could use some time to cool off and retreated to the living room, flicking the TV on.

"I hate everyone!" Sam snapped the second Carly accepted her chat request.

"What happened? Hi, by the way."

"Hey, I miss you; Freddie's mother is the world's biggest-"

"I miss you too, what did she do this time?"

"You know that atrocious diet she's had me on?"

"Uh-huh"

"Well it sucked, so I was ignoring it. Marissa walked in when Cat and I were eating lunch and blew up at us. She accused me of not caring about my child and said I was unfit to be a mother so I asked her what she knew about it – I mean, I will never know how Freddie came out as normal as he did – and then she told me I wasn't good enough for Freddie and that she wished he'd never met me and that she hated the fact **I** was going to be the mother of her grandchild and if it was up to her Freddie would be raising the child on his own and I'd be out of his life for good."

"Wow,"

"Yeah, and then when Cat tried to defend me the whackjob turned on her and called her stupid so I slapped her, just as Freddie walked in."

"What happened then?"

"She said she never wanted to see me again and stormed out of the house; left all her stuff here and went home."

"Wow."

"Yeah," Sam drew in a shaky breath and dropped her head into her hands. Both women were silent as Sam's eyes welled up.

"Sam," Carly flinched as the blonde burst into loud sobs.

"Sam, don't cry, it'll work out."

"How can it? She despises me. She's never liked me and now she loathes me. My Fiancé's mother **hates** me!"

"Breathe, Sam, breathe okay?"

"I **am** breathing." She snapped and Carly blinked.

"Sorry," Sam sighed. "I'm breathing. I'm gonna go talk to Freddie. If I don't text you later, we've probably killed each other."

"Right," Carly chuckled. "Good luck,"

"Thanks," Sam summoned a smile and then exited the chat, turning her laptop off.

She dragged her feet, postponing her arrival in the living room for as long as possible.

"Hey," she greeted quietly, waving at Freddie. He looked up and just stared at her. She rubbed one of her arms uncomfortably, shuffling her feet. Freddie switched the TV off and stood up, walking to meet her in the middle of the room.

"So what was that all about?"

"Your mother irritates me sometimes."

"She left Sam, left **sans** her belongings. What happened before I got home? Why did you slap her?"

"She called Cat stupid."

"Okay; I don't like you physically abusing my mum, but I'll let it slide this once. Why doesn't she want to see you ever again?"

"Because... I don't know, because she's a crazy piece of work!"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning; I don't know, she's crazy!" Sam repeated, the pitch and volume of her voice rising as she grew more enraged.

"Why can't you two ever just get along?" Freddie demanded, annoyed by her waspishness.

"She hates me."

"You're not exactly sweetness and light towards her." He pointed out, crossing his arms.

"She's not innocent you know, she starts as many of our fights as I do. She just wants me to disappear."

"She only wants me to be happy!"

"And I don't make you happy?" She asked dangerously.

"She still sees us as the 'frenemies'," he formed quotation marks with his fingers. "and you as the vicious girl who enjoyed beating me up."

"Is that how **you** see us?" She asked, voice devoid of all emotion, her eyes going blank. Freddie missed the warning.

"You could lay off occasionally, you are supposed to love me."

"Am I?"

"Well, that's the idea when you get married."

"Right, well then I guess you better take this back," she pulled her engagement ring off and threw it at him as hard as she could. It hit him squarely between the eyes.

She didn't wait to see his reaction but raced out of the house, thanking whatever deity was listening that her keys and cell phone were in her pocket as she climbed into her people carrier and revved the engine.

By the time Freddie recovered from his shock and was able to pursue her, she was out of sight.


	9. Chapter 08: Shattering

_**Disclaimer: Please see prologue.**_

_**Summary: Sequel to iLove the Dark. How have Sam and Freddie's lives progressed since they got together?**_

_**iHave Everything: Chapter 08 - Shattering:**_

**-o-**

**Shatter (Verb)**

_**To smash into pieces**_

_**To destroy hope or belief**_

_**To shock or distress someone badly**_

**-o-**

**A few days later:**

"I'll get it!" Cat yelled as the Benson's doorbell chimed. She jumped up from the sofa and darted from the room, returning moments later with Carly Shay in tow.

"Hey," The brunette greeted everyone, tossing her small suitcase onto a nearby arm chair and pulling Cat and Beck into a hug before releasing them to hug Robbie. She spotted Freddie over his shoulder. The tech-wiz was lying face down on the couch, one leg dangling off and his face buried in his crossed arms.

"How long has he been like that?" she asked Beck quietly.

"A while,"

"I wish I could've gotten here sooner."

"I'll buy you a private jet for your next birthday." Beck chuckled, "You're here now."

"Yeah," Carly nodded and walked over to the couch, kneeling down by Freddie's head.

"Freddie," she placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently.

He gave a few unintelligent grunts before looking up at her. He blinked unsurely and then his eyes widened in recognition.

"Carly," he exclaimed, shooting off the sofa to kneel in front of her and throwing his arms around her. She laughed and hugged him back fondly.

"It's good to see you," she smiled.

"I've missed you,"

"I've missed you too." She held him at arm's length, looking him over with a scrutinising expression.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"About... yesterday?"

"Morning?"

"Yeah." Freddie braced himself as if expecting her to start screaming. He relaxed a little when all she did was put her hands on her hips.

"Have you slept at all?"

"Maybe... I dunno, I think so."

"Okay," Carly sighed. "Beck, could you run down the road and pick up some pizzas?"

"Sure," Beck saluted her and left the room.

"Freddie, go take a shower, change your clothes, shave. You'll feel better."

"Yes ma'am." Freddie stumbled to his feet and wandered through the door.

Cat dropped onto Robbie's lap, flinging one arm around his neck and he looped his arms loosely around her waist. Carly kicked her shoes off and sat down beside them.

"Do we have any idea where Sam and Jade have disappeared too; any idea at all?"

"No," Cat shook her head glumly, "Jade and Beck got home and Jade left again immediately."

"Neither of them are answering their phones," Robbie added, "and we've tried tracking them but they've changed their passwords."

"Okay, so what do we know?"

"Sam went straight to Andre's and Jade met her there. Sam's car is still at his so they must be travelling in Jade's. Andre's bringing Sam's car back this evening and Beck's gonna take him home and stay with him in case the girls go back there."

"Okay," Carly tilted her head, chewing on her lip thoughtfully. Cat and Robbie sat watching her silently, Cat fiddling absently with the hem of her dress. Robbie shifted her slightly, shuffling her closer to his chest. She rested her head against his.

Carly dug through her handbag, extracting her mobile and dialling a contact.

"Hey Annie," She chirped, "Good thanks, you?" "Great. Is Sam with you?" "We've got a bit of a situation." "She's fine... sorta." "She and Jade have run away; she broke off her engagement with Freddie and took off. We're all worried sick." "Okay, thank you." Carly hung up and turned to the other two.

"That was Sam's cousin Annie. She's going to put out feelers, see if she can locate them. She'll let us know if she finds anything."

"Rad," Robbie sighed and flopped back against the couch, Cat falling with him. She squeaked loudly and smacked his chest. He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

Carly laughed softly, standing from the couch, "I'm gonna try Sam again," She walked out of the room, heading for the garden and settled herself on the swinging seat on the patio.

"Hi Carls," Sam's voice greeted her cautiously through the phone.

"Sam where are you?" Carly exclaimed, sitting bolt upright in surprise. There was a long pause and then Sam exhaled heavily.

"He called you?"

"No, Beck did."

"Oh,"

"Sam, I've never seen you so happy as the moment Freddie proposed to you, why would you walk away from that?"

"I... he sai... I just, I can't be related to that woman.

"Don't blame this on his family, why did you run away?"

"Because he's just such a m-"

"**Why** Sam?"

"Because he chose her!" Sam blurted suddenly, and then drew in a shaky breath.

"...what?" Carly asked, obviously confused.

Sam sighed once more and Carly's heart hurt at how tired she sounded.

"I know he loves me Carls, but part of him is always gonna see me the way his mother does. Every time I go near him he wonders whether I'm going to kiss him or hit him."

"That's total crap Sam and you know it. Freddie stopped being scared of you a long time ago; maybe you're scared of him."

"I'm not scared of anything."

Carly didn't grace that with a response.

"I have to go."

"Don't you dare hang up on me!" Carly ordered and Sam huffed resignedly.

"I'm not coming back." She reiterated.

"At least tell me where you are."

"No, 'cause you'll come and try to talk me home."

"Of course I will. As your BFF it's my job to make sure you're happy, even if I have to make you unhappy to do it."

"Huh?"

"When you realise how stupid you're being, call me with your location and I'll come and pick you up."

"Jade's with me, she has her car."

"I know. Tell her I want a word with her when you return."

Sam got no chance to say anything else as Carly hung up on her.

"That didn't sound like a friendly chat." Robbie spoke from behind her and Carly started.

"Sorry," he grinned.

She smiled at him, waving a hand dismissively and stood up to follow him back into the house.

...

Freddie walked into the living room clad in jeans and a loose t-shirt just as Beck came through the front door with three pizza boxes balanced in his arms. Everyone relocated to the kitchen and Cat set about pulling plates and glasses out of the cupboards and placing them on the table. Carly transferred the pizzas to the plates while Beck poured drinks and then they all sat down to eat.

The doorbell chimed just as they were all finishing and Cat bounced off to  
>answer it.<p>

"Oh, you're not supposed to be here." The others heard her say and then Mrs Benson walked though the doorway. Freddie glowered icily at her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked rudely.

"I'm your mother Freddie, I should be near you when you're upset."

"No, it's mostly your fault Sam left, you're not allowed in our home."

"Freddie I-"

"I'd like you to leave please." Freddie said stiffly, refusing to look at her, staring instead at the floor. Marissa looked around helplessly and Carly placed a hand on Freddie's shoulder.

"She is your mother. I'm sure she didn't mean to drive Sam away."

"Sure she didn't," Freddie spat, shaking her hand off.

"Hey, where did Cat go?" Robbie asked.

"Her phone rang and she ran upstairs to answer it." Marissa replied distractedly, inching her way forward.

"Why are you still here?" Freddie snapped.

"Freddie!" Carly scolded, and he turned to her, shrugging dismissively.

"Hear her out," Carly ordered and Freddie groaned and crossed his arms, nodding his head towards his mother in an indication she should start talking. She took a deep breath, glancing around awkwardly and Beck coughed pointedly, standing up and pulling Robbie to his feet.

"We'll be upstairs," the Canadian informed Freddie, Carly trailing them out of the room.

Cat was sitting on the bed in a guest room when the others arrived upstairs. She was staring at the wall with a blank expression, her phone clenched in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Robbie asked, rushing forward to sit beside her and throwing his arms around her.

"Jade says we have to get Sam to come home somehow. She says we have to try anything because she's out of ideas and Sam's serious about never coming back."

"CARLYYYY!" They all jumped at the sound of Mrs Benson screaming up the staircase. Carly looked around at the others for a moment before hurtling out of the room and flying down the stairs. She skidded into the kitchen and stopped dead at the sight of Freddie curled on the floor, tears streaming down his face.

She collapsed beside him and lifted his torso onto her lap, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"What...?" She asked Marissa dazedly as Freddie clung to her, sobbing against her shoulder.

"Sam... Sam lost the baby." Marissa replied, sinking onto a stool.

"Oh," tears sprang into Carly's eyes and she tightened her grip on Freddie, hiding her face against the top of his head.

There were several pained gasps from the doorway and Beck, Cat and Robbie poured in, hurried across the floor and tumbled down beside the best friends, encasing them in a group hug.

At length, everyone's crying ceased and Beck and Robbie pulled Freddie up, half-dragging him into the living room and hauling him onto the couch.

He lay despondently, staring unseeingly at the ceiling. The guys shook their heads sadly and returned to the kitchen.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Carly murmured.

Everyone was silent.

Half an hour later Cat disappeared upstairs once more to take a call from Jade. Carly burst into the room in the middle of their conversation and snatched the phone from the redhead, demanding to speak to Sam who Jade reluctantly handed her phone to.

"Sam," Carly breathed, "you have to get here **now**. Freddie..."

"What Carly, Freddie what?" Sam asked frantically, sensing the terror in her best friend's voice.

"Freddie tried to kill himself."

There was a clunk that reverberated into Carly's ear as Sam dropped the phone.

"We'll be there A-SAP," Jade promised and then the line went dead.

Carly wordlessly passed Cat's phone back to her and slid to the floor.

**To be continued...**


	10. Intermission

_**Disclaimer: Please see prologue.**_

_**Summary: Sequel to iLove the Dark. How have Sam and Freddie's lives progressed since they got together?**_

_**iHave Everything: Intermission:**_

Freddie Benson loved Samantha Puckett.

He was sure; she was the love of his life.

He hadn't always loved her. In fact, when he first met her he kind of hated her. She was just a distraction he'd had to put up with in order to spend time with Carly Shay.

He wasn't sure when she'd become a **welcome** distraction but at some point he'd stopped hating her and started appreciating her friendship.

She made his life hell and enjoyed doing it, but she had his back when it mattered. It was no longer Cam-and-Freddie but Carly-and-Sam-and-Freddie, a TRIO.

Freddie had a fond memory - well not a memory really, because he'd been asleep for most of it, but he'd heard the story - of the day they'd started to shift into Seddie-and-Carly

.

They were having a sleepover in the iCarly studio after staying up late to plan Sam's eighteenth birthday party and Spencer had arrived in the morning to wake them up.

He hadn't been expecting to find what he did.

"Uh-hm. Hm-hmmm. HMM-HMMMMMMM! **HEY**!"

Sam jolted awake and blinked to clear her vision, looking up at Spencer. The artist was standing with his arms crossed over his chest, tapping his foot impatiently and looking down at Sam with a disapproving frown.

Sometime during the night Freddie had rolled his sleeping bag over and was right behind Sam. He had his nose almost buried in her hair and an arm thrown over her waist.

"What's up Spence?" Sam yawned, shifting under Freddie's arm to look up at the eldest Shay.

"Why, pray tell, are you and Freddo so close together?"

"I don't know, I guess in his sleep he thought I was Carly."

"Oh, and why would Freddie want to spoon my baby sister?" If Sam heard the warning in Spencer's voice she didn't acknowledge it, "I dunno, maybe 'cause he has a mega-crush on her," she retorted, pushing Freddie's arm off herself and wriggling forward. He muttered something which sounded vaguely like "cold now" and reached out, hooking his arm back around her and tucking her into his chest once more.

Spencer and Sam had stared at each other in shock for a moment before Sam had twisted around and punched Freddie straight in the face.

Freddie only remembered waking up to blinding pain and a lot of blood.

Maybe he was crazy for counting the experience amongst his best memories, but the part he usually left out was that Sam had visited him in his room the next day, bringing him a smoothie and an apology for hurting him. She'd even kissed his cheek – the non-bruised one – before she left.

For Freddie, that had been the end of his _tough_ blonde best friend and the beginning of his _female_ blonde best friend.

Sam still scared him, she scared him a lot; until he realised she liked it when he fought back. He loved – yes, loved – the proud look that flickered across her face when he stood up to her, the indefinable emotion in her eyes when she looked up at him as he invaded her personal space during an argument, her head tilted back because he was taller than her.

He loved being taller than her; not only did it piss her off but it meant that when she hugged him her head rested perfectly against his neck. It was more awkward to hug Carly – her chin bumped against his shoulder and she had to tiptoe to fit against him.

Freddie had hidden all of Sam's high heels once, about a month after they'd started dating, and Carly had gotten him to admit that it was because he loved the fact his girlfriend was so tiny. The female brunette thought this was so cute she'd just had to tell Sam and over time the blonde had replaced many of her heels with flatter shoes. Freddie pretended not to have noticed.

Freddie pretended not to notice a lot of things.

Like how Sam had a growing collection of books on technology or that she always wore his favourite colour on his birthday (which she never forgot) and she rarely wore her hair straight or tied up because she knew he preferred it curly and loose. God, he loved her curls. The couple frequently woke in the morning to discover his hands had somehow tangled themselves into her hair overnight. Sam pretended to be annoyed by this; he knew she was pretending because she always had to fight a smile when he played with her hair. Sometimes, if he'd fed her enough, she let him catch her grin.

Freddie enjoyed making food for Sam but she wasn't nearly as demanding as people thought. She actually really enjoyed cooking and making meals together was one of their favourite activities... providing Sam didn't eat all of the ingredients. Not that he really minded when she did; she always made it up to him.

His mother had never understood their chemistry. She continually and determinedly dismissed their feelings as hate-driven lust until Freddie had proposed and she had had no choice other than to accept that Sam Puckett was not going anywhere, at which point she began half-heartedly acknowledging the blonde as 'one of the family'.

Freddie found great fun in flaunting Sam whenever his family was around and Sam loved being shown off, loved that he was proud of her, that he didn't care whether his family were or not.

Freddie was adamant that **nothing**, not even his mother, was going to come between them.

**End Intermission**


	11. Chapter 09: The Other Family

_**Disclaimer: Please see prologue.**_

_**Summary: Sequel to iLove the Dark. How have Sam and Freddie's lives progressed since they got together?**_

_**iHave Everything: Chapter 09 - The Other Family:**_

"_You could lay off occasionally, you are supposed to love me."_

"_Am I?"_

"_Well, that's the idea when you get married."_

"_Right, well then I guess you better take this back," Sam pulls her engagement ring off and throws it at Freddie as hard as she can. It hits him squarely between the eyes._

_She doesn't wait to see his reaction but races out of the house, climbs into her people carrier and speeds off._

_By the time he recovers from his shock and is able to pursue her, she's out of sight._

**-o-**

"_Do we have any idea where Sam and Jade have disappeared too; any idea at all?" Carly asks._

"_No," Cat shakes her head glumly, "Jade and Beck got home and Jade left again immediately."_

"_Sam went straight to Andre's and Jade met her there. Sam's car is still at his so they must be travelling in Jade's."_

**-o-**

"Sam?" Jade's voice filtered through the haze in Sam's mind and the blonde turned her head slowly to look at her friend, "Hmm?" she asked.

"you okay?"

Sam was silent, staring at her blankly and Jade sighed, "Stupid question," she muttered.

Sam laughed humourlessly and shook her hair out of her eyes, turning her face away to rest her forehead against the car's window. Jade reluctantly turned her attention back to the road.

Half an hour later she tried again,

"Sam?"

"Yeah?" Sam looked up from the radio controls, which she was fiddling with; trying to find a song she liked and stared at Jade expectantly.

The brunette hesitated for a moment, trying to find the right words,

"Are you... is this really what you want?"

"Unbelievable huh?" Sam smiled sadly, turning the volume of the radio down and leaning back in her seat. "It's not like I don't love him; and I know he loves me."

Jade was silent and eventually Sam continued, "Every time I look at him I see his mother, how disappointed she is that he chose me."

"I think you missed the important part of that sentence." Jade pointed out. "He chose you; to hell with everything else."

"I don't know; we got together so young, he didn't have a chance to meet anyone else."

"He doesn't want anyone else."

"What if I'm stopping him from meeting his soulmate?"

Jade snorted and Sam's shoulders slumped dejectedly.

"I'm serious," she mumbled, just loud enough for Jade to hear.

"So am I. Freddie's never so much as _looked _at another woman the whole time I've known you. He can't keep his eyes off you most of the time, or his hands for that matter. He puts up with your crap because to him you're worth it; he puts you before everything and everyone else, **including** **his mother** because he's completely in love with you. He can babble on about you for hours, he remembers things about you even **you've **forgotten, he can instantly tell you apart from Melanie – not even Carly can do that. Stop crying, it's annoying and you're making me feel bad and I'm trying to hammer some sense into you."

"Sorry," Sam half-laughed-half-grimaced and wiped roughly at her eyes.

"We're almost there," she added, glancing through the windscreen.

Jade gritted her teeth together and focused once more on the road, fighting the urge to throttle Sam.

"Take that turn."

"That says private property."

"I know, turn."

"Okay," Jade shrugged and steered the car into the side road. They pulled up in front of an imposing set of wrought iron gates and Sam rolled her window down, leaning out to speak into an intercom. She talked quietly and Jade couldn't hear what she was saying but a moment later she resumed her seat and rolled the window back up as the gates swung slowly open.

The tires crunched along the gravel path until they reached a garage where Jade parked and they both exited the car.

"Want to tell me where the hell we are?" Jade demanded as she followed Sam through a side door out of the garage and across a wide expanse of lush green lawn.

"Somewhere Freddie and Carly will never look." The shorter girl replied evasively and Jade grabbed her wrist, bringing them both to a standstill.

"I agreed to drop everything and come with you Sam, you could at least tell me where we are." Her eyes bored into Sam's and the blonde sighed, digging her heel into the ground anxiously.

"We're at my father's house."

Jade's mouth dropped open, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Your father?" she asked after a beat.

"Yes, my father, who my mother and Melanie don't know I'm in contact with and Carly and Freddie don't even know exists."

"Father?" Jade repeated dumbly, still too stunned to react.

Sam chuckled and resumed walking. Jade followed dazedly until she laid eyes on the actual house and stopped dead again. Sam paused and turned to her questioningly.

"That's an awfully big house for a guy who doesn't exist." Jade breathed.

"Well," Sam shrugged dismissively and tugged the taller girl back into motion.

Sam led the way up a set of stone steps and through an impressive set of double doors. They opened into a large entrance hall with a sweeping staircase opposite and several short halls leading to other doors on either side.

Jade squeaked and jumped out of the way as a young girl with a mass of blonde curls tore down the staircase and attached herself to Sam's side. Sam laughed and ruffled the girl's hair, wrapping an arm around her.

"Jade, this is my half-niece Aria."

"Hi," Jade quavered, waving her hand limply back and forth. Aria giggled and threw her arms around Jade's middle.

"I love your music, I wish you and Auntie Sammie hadn't had to postpone your tour."

"Thanks," Jade smiled as Sam prised the girl away from her. Aria grinned and turned on her heel, dancing though an archway into what looked to be a living room.

Jade rounded on Sam, "what is going on?" she exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"You have a whole other family that your fiancé doesn't know about."

"I don't have a fiancé, remember?"

"Fine. What about your best friend? How could you keep this from Carly?"

"It never came up?"

"It ne- have you lost your mind?"

"You don't have to stay, you can go home now. I'll keep in touch." Sam made to leave the hall,

"I'm not leaving you alone, you're certifiable."

"I'm not alone, I'm with my family."

"Your family is back at your house, missing you."

"Jade."

Jade sighed and crossed her arms sullenly, "I'm sorry. I just..."

"I know," Sam smiled tightly and took hold of Jade's hand, leading her through a door into the kitchen and then a dining room.

There was a long wooden dining table in the centre, an older man and woman seated at one end, their heads close together as they flicked through a catalogue.

At the sound of approaching footsteps the couple looked up, beaming when they saw Sam. The blonde released Jade's hand to wrap her arms around the woman and then the man.

"Jade, I'd like to introduce my Dad Nicolas and his wife Laurel," she rested her head against her father's shoulder and smiled happily.

"Nice to meet you," Jade greeted sweetly, extending a hand for Laurel to shake.

"Nice to meet you too honey,"

"Any friend of Sammie's is welcome here; as long as you promise not to tell anyone where I live, otherwise I'll have to keep you here." Mr Puckett chuckled and Jade smiled uneasily. Sam smacked his shoulder and rolled her eyes.

"So what brings you here dear? You've never shown up unannounced before." Laurel pointed out.

"Freddie and I, we..."

"What sweetie?" Laurel enquired kindly and with that Sam burst into loud tears and buried her face in the older woman's shoulder.

"Oh, shh, you're okay, you're okay baby," Laurel reassured her, stroking her hair soothingly.

"I'm such an idiot." Sam sobbed.

"We'll fix it somehow honey; I promise we'll fix it." Laurel murmured and Jade and Nicolas slumped into chairs as Sam's sniffling continued.

**To be continued...**


	12. Chapter 10: Not Going Back

_**Disclaimer: Please see prologue.**_

_**Summary: Sequel to iLove the Dark. How have Sam and Freddie's lives progressed since they got together?**_

_**iHave Everything: Chapter 10 - Not Going Back:**_

In the few days that Jade had spent with Sam's 'other family' as she thought of them, she had grown fond of them all.

There was Sam's father Nicolas Puckett and his wife Laurel, an affectionate woman with an ever-present smile and blonde hair that was beginning to turn grey. Laurel Puckett was about as different from Pam Puckett as she could be and Jade could easily understand Sam's fondness of her.

Sam's thirty-four-year-old half-brother Patrick and his wife and daughter, Grace and Aria respectively, also lived in the mansion and had done their best to make Jade feel at home.

Eleven-year-old Aria had taken a shine to Jade and followed her everywhere, which Jade was surprised to find didn't bother her in the slightest. The little girl's cheerfulness was a welcome contrast to Sam's mournful state.

Sam was currently lying on a sofa in the lounge, propped up by a large mound of velvet cushions and munching through a jumbo tub of marshmallows as she watched old episodes of iCarly on her half-brother's laptop, a growing pile of tissues on the floor beside her. She sniffled occasionally, rubbing at her eyes and mumbling under her breath.

Jade, lying on her stomach on the opposite couch with a thick paperback book in front of her; glanced at the tiny blonde and rolled her eyes for what felt like the millionth time. The girl was just so bloody stubborn.

It was crystal clear to everyone that Sam was miserable without Freddie, and yet she refused to even consider returning to him. Jade was determined to stay with her friend until she saw sense and they could **both** go home.

Jade's silent ranting was halted by Sam's phone vibrating.

Sam glanced at the screen and looked away, fixing her eyes determinedly on the laptop.

Jade cleared her throat pointedly and Sam flinched, "It's Carly," she supplied.

Jade huffed and stood up, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"If you don't answer it I **will**" she threatened, stepping forward purposefully.

"Fine," Sam hissed and snatched up the device.

"Hi Carls," she greeted cautiously, praying fervently that it _was_ Carly.

"Sam where are you?" Carly exclaimed abruptly, obviously startled that Sam had actually answered.

Sam hesitated, wondering what she could tell Carly that wouldn't be a lie but wouldn't give anything away.

"He called you?" she settled on at last.

"No, Beck did."

"Oh,"

"Sam, I've never seen you so happy as the moment Freddie proposed to you, why would you walk away from that?"

"I... he sai... I just, I can't be related to that woman!" Sam knew it was a lame excuse but she hoped it would at least buy her some time to think.

"Don't blame this on his family, why did you run away?" Carly's reply was sharp and accusing and it made Sam squirm.

"Because he's just such a m-"

"**Why** Sam?"

"Because he chose her!" Sam blurted suddenly, and then drew in a shaky breath.

"...what?" Carly asked, and Sam could imagine her face scrunching up in confusion.

She sighed once more, considering just calling it quits and hanging up but she knew Carly and Jade would never forgive her; she couldn't lose them too. She chewed on her lip, picking her words.

"I know he loves me Carls, but part of him is always gonna see me the way his mother does. Every time I go near him he wonders whether I'm going to kiss him or hit him."

"That's total crap Sam and you know it. Freddie stopped being scared of you a long time ago; maybe you're scared of him."

"I'm not scared of anything." Sam bristled, annoyed by Carly's persistence. The brunette didn't even acknowledge the blatant lie.

"I have to go." Sam murmured.

"Don't you dare hang up on me!" Carly ordered and Sam huffed resignedly.

"I'm not coming back." She reiterated.

"At least tell me where you are." Sam could hear desperation seeping into her best friend's voice and her stomach churned guiltily.

"No, 'cause you'll come and try to talk me home."

"Of course I will. As your BFF it's my job to make sure you're happy, even if I have to make you unhappy to do it."

"Huh?" Sam chuckled, shaking her head at Carly's logic.

"When you realise how stupid you're being, call me with your location and I'll come and pick you up."

"Jade's with me, she has her car."

"I know. Tell her I want a word with her when you return."

Sam got no chance to say anything else as Carly hung up on her. The blonde stared down at her phone, a conflicted frown on her face.

"So?" Jade asked.

"She hung up; she says she wants words with you when we get back."

"We're going back?"

"I'm not."

"Sam," Jade groaned, barely resisting the urge to stomp her foot.

"For the last time, I. Am. Not. Going." With that she turned the volume of the laptop up and pointedly ignored Jade. The brunette growled, throwing her arms up in frustration before spinning around and striding out of the room.

Sam closed the laptop down; shoving it to one side and pulling a blanket off the back of the sofa. She hid herself completely beneath it as tears began streaming down her face.

**To be continued...**


	13. Chapter 11: Fight or Flight

_**Disclaimer: Please see prologue.**_

_**Summary: Sequel to iLove the Dark. How have Sam and Freddie's lives progressed since they got together?**_

_**iHave Everything: Chapter 11 - Fight or Flight:**_

Jade returned to the lounge sometime later to find Sam staring blankly at the wall. Jade watched her for a moment and frowned when she realised she wasn't blinking.

"Sam?"

There was no response from the blonde.

"Sam." Jade repeated more loudly, moving closer.

Sam shook her head and sat up, shuffling over to make room for Jade beside her. The brunette sat down and Sam laid her head against her shoulder, fidgeting with a loose string on her blanket.

"You're allowed to change your mind you know," Jade said softly, "you can go home if you want to."

"I don't want to though," Sam reiterated.

"I don't believe you."

"Me neither," Sam's statement was so quiet Jade wasn't sure she was meant to have heard it. She wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulders, rubbing her arm comfortingly. She didn't know what was going on in her friend's head but she was really starting to worry about her.

"Everyone wants you to be happy."

"Marissa wants me to disappear."

"Marissa doesn't count; Freddie's not speaking to her."

"See, I'm already ruining his family and I'm not even part of it yet."

"You've always been part of Freddie's family."

Sam sighed wistfully and curled up tighter to Jade's side.

"Your baby needs its father Sam; don't you think Freddie deserves to know his child?"

"I'll send him photos."

"Sam!"

"He can see the child okay, I'll figure it out somehow."

"You wouldn't have to figure anything out if you'd just go home."

"When are you going to drop this Jade?" Sam stood up and turned to face the brunette. "Why can't you just accept the fact that Freddie and I are over?"

"Because you're not Sam, Freddie's still in love with you,"

Sam groaned exasperatedly,

"and you're still in love with him."

"Maybe I'm not, did you consider that?"

"You are, you said so yourself," Jade stood up too, glaring daggers and Sam took a step back, suddenly less sure of herself.

"This isn't up to you okay," she hissed, "it has nothing to do with you!"

"I'm your friend Sam, I'm trying to help you!"

"Then let me be!" Tears of aggravation began trickling down her cheeks and Jade clamped her lips together in an effort not to say anything too harsh. She counted to ten slowly in her head and then took hold of Sam's shoulders, looking her directly in the eyes.

"You and Freddie belong together Sam, you need each other." She said the words softly but with complete conviction and Sam could've screamed with frustration.

Shrugging Jade's hands off she stared straight back at the taller girl and took a deep breath to steady her voice.

"For the final time; Freddie and I are through. I'm not going back to his house, I'm staying here. You can go home any time you want. We are not talking about this anymore" She held Jade's gaze for a moment longer and then turned on her heels and walked out of the room.

Jade, stunned by Sam's emotionless tone and dead eyes, stumbled backwards and collapsed onto the sofa.

Shaking all over, she extricated her phone from her pocket and selected speed dial three.

Cat picked up on the fourth ring

**-o-**

Feeling completely hopeless Jade trudged into the living room, sitting down beside Sam who she was relieved to see still nestled on the couch, now covered in a heap of blankets.

They remained silent, neither knowing what to say and Jade sighed wearily, pulling her phone out and dialling Cat's number.

"Hi Cat," she greeted sombrely when the redhead answered.

Sam faintly heard Cat asking if everything was okay.

"I need a favour." Jade said, "I'm staying with Sam for a while longer, can you keep an eye on Beck and Ava for me?"

"You don't have to stay Jade," Sam croaked, her voice raw from crying, "Go home, your family needs you."

"You need me," Jade replied, covering her pearPhone's microphone. Sam shrugged and looked away, gazing absently out through the window.

"Thanks Cat, you're a treasure. How is everyone anyway?"

Suddenly Sam could hear Carly's voice through the line and then Jade was holding the phone near Sam's head, looking apologetic and anxious. Sam grimaced but took the device, holding it away from her ear as though afraid it might try to bite her.

"Sam," Carly breathed, "you have to get here **now**. Freddie..."

"What Carly, Freddie what?" Sam asked frantically, her throat closing up with dread at the terror she sensed in her best friend's voice.

"Freddie tried to kill himself."

Sam felt like all the oxygen had been sucked out of the room, her vision popping as her head swam. Jade's phone slipped from her hand, which was suddenly freezing despite the fact she felt like she was on fire. She was vaguely aware of the brunette telling Carly that they would be there A-SAP.

"Sam come on, I don't care what you say anymore; we're leaving this second."

Sam nodded, letting Jade pull her from the couch and guide her out of the room.

**-o-**

**A day later:**

Jade drove into the Benson's large garage and cut the engine, sliding her hands to the top of the steering wheel and resting her forehead against them.

"I feel sick," Sam quavered and Jade twisted her head to look at her.

"We're going to get through this," she reassured her and Sam nodded unsurely before they both exited the car and walked through a door that connected to the kitchen.

Taking a deep breath, Sam headed into the living room.

She stopped so abruptly that Jade walked into her and Cat giggled uneasily as Sam appraised her ex-fiancé.

The brunet was standing in the middle of the room, apparently helping Beck move the TV.

The second his eyes landed on Sam Freddie dropped the piece of technology and Beck, unable to support in by himself, hopped out of the way as it crashed loudly to the floor, the screen shattering.

The room fell under a heavy silence as everyone stared between Sam and Freddie.

Eventually, Sam took a step forward, crossing her arms over her chest,

"You look pretty good for someone who tried to commit suicide." She commented glacially. Freddie's face scrunched up in confusion as Carly moved in front of him, a deadly glare on her face, "Well you look awfully fat for someone who isn't pregnant anymore." She retorted.

"What?" Jade asked, looking at Sam accusingly, and the blonde looked down guiltily.

"You didn't?" Jade choked in scandalised disbelief.

"I..." Sam trailed off, tears pooling in her eyes. Freddie stared at her, his face devoid of any expression.

"I had to." Sam stammered. Freddie scoffed in disgust and sped out of the room. He didn't look back and Sam flinched when the door slammed behind him.

The collective state of shock was broken by Jade collapsing to the floor.

"Jade!" Beck exclaimed, rushing forward and scooping her up into his arms.

"She insisted on driving the whole way," Sam explained, "she needs sleep, and food."

Beck nodded and carried her back to the sofa, setting her down with her head in Cat's lap. He kissed her forehead and turned back to Carly and Sam who were now glowering at each other from opposite sides of the room. He hastily stepped between them and took hold of Carly's forearm warningly.

"You lied to me," Sam stated coldly, "I thought he was hurt!"

"He is hurt! You told him his child was dead Sam, how could you do that to him?"

"I guess we both lie to the people we love." Sam avoided the actual question.

"You know what Sam, you've done some pretty awful things in your lifetime but this is by far the worst."

"So you're judging me now?"

"You're so fucking stubborn sometimes that you'd rather act like a total bitch than admit you made a mistake." Carly exploded and Sam reeled backwards as though physically hit.

Cat let out a slightly hysterical sob and pressed her hands over her ears, her eyes clenched shut. Robbie shuffled closer to her, wrapping his arms around her protectively and glaring disapprovingly at Sam and Carly.

Sam pushed past Carly, making a beeline for the door. "I'm going to talk to Freddie." She announced and Carly grabbed her wrist.

"I don't think that's a good idea." She objected.

"You're right okay, I made a mistake; so let me fix it."

"If you screw this up..." Carly left her threat hanging ominously and Sam nodded mutely. Carly narrowed her eyes for a moment, scrutinising Sam and then she too nodded, releasing the blonde's wrist.

Sam walked through the hall doorway with a look similar to that of a prisoner being lead to the gallows.

Carly flopped into a chair and closed her eyes. It was up to them now.

_**To be continued:**_


	14. Chapter 12: Darkest Hour

_**Disclaimer: Please see prologue.**_

_**Summary: Sequel to iLove the Dark. How have Sam and Freddie's lives progressed since they got together?**_

_**iHave Everything: Chapter 12 - Darkest Hour:**_

Sam opened the door to Freddie's study and slipped inside.

Freddie was sitting at his desk, with his back to the door and was staring at something in his hands.

"Carly?" he asked.

"No," Sam replied, closing the door with a soft click and stepping further into the room.

Freddie spun around on his chair to face her, revealing the object he had been studying as her engagement ring.

"Sorry I threw that at you" Sam smiled sheepishly, taking a seat on the couch and resting her elbow against the arm, propping her chin in her hand to stare at him.

He stared at her stomach.

They sat in silence for a long few minutes and then Freddie stood up, crossing the room and sitting down at the opposite end of the sofa.

She turned to face him, stretching her legs out along the couch, her feet just touching his thigh.

"I don't get you sometimes." He murmured, shaking his head in confusion.

"That makes two of us," she sighed desolately.

"Why did you tell me you'd lost the baby, how could you do that to me?" he looked so lost and wounded that Sam thought she might throw up with the guilt.

She wanted to hold his hand. Instead she shrugged and looked down, plucking a lose thread from the hem of her top.

"So I don't even get an explanation?" he laughed humourlessly, "Wow, I thought eleven years together would mean more than that."

"You're one of the most important people in my life Freddie." She kept her eyes on her lap.

"Well it sure doesn't feel like it," he retorted.

She licked her lips nervously, finally looking up to meet his eyes.

"I couldn't think of any other way to get you to leave me alone." She admitted timidly.

"What?"

"I thought if the baby was gone you'd give up on me."

Freddie stared at her with his eyes wide open in stunned stupor. Sam shuffled around nervously in her seat, wishing he'd say something.

"I..." he stopped and his expression was changing so rapidly Sam worried that he might rupture something.

"You thought the only reason I wanted you home was because you're carrying my child?" he asked at last.

She shrugged once more and Freddie growled in frustration, standing up to pace back and forth in front of the couch.

Sam reluctantly let them fall back into a tense silence.

She was contemplating getting up and physically halting Freddie when he stopped abruptly and stationed himself in front of her with his arms crossed.

"What part of 'I love you' didn't you understand Samantha? The part where I asked you to marry me; or when I told my own **mother** that she wasn't welcome in my house because she couldn't be nice to you for more than an hour?" he was yelling by the end, his face reddening rapidly and Sam was fighting back tears.

She mumbled something Freddie couldn't quite catch and ducked her head as the waterworks started.

Freddie instantly felt bad; and then angry that he felt guilty when Sam was the one being impossible. With an exasperated sigh he knelt down in front of her and gently took hold of her chin, tilting her head up so he could see her face.

"What was that?" he asked, brushing her hair from her eyes and tucking it behind her ear with his free hand.

"I said, maybe your mother's right." She sniffled, dragging the back of her hand across her eyes to wipe away the tears. Freddie pulled her hand down and handed her a tissue from a box on the table beside the couch. She dried her eyes and blew her nose before crumpling the tissue and tossing it into the bin with perfect aim.

"I worry about you, when you get like this."

"Like what?"

"Sometimes your self esteem is lower than the bottom of the Pacific Ocean."

Sam chuckled and flicked his nose, "you're such a dork," she smiled.

"Well I'm your dork; and don't change the subject. We have to talk about this."

"We don't, we're good, everything's fine."

"Everything is not fine Sam." His voice was hardening again.

"I'm fine, you're fine, the baby's fine; therefore, **everything** is fine."

"Don't do this again." He stood up, taking a step away from her.

"Do what?"

"Don't shut me out." his tone was somewhere between hurt and sulky and Sam too got to her feet, subconsciously edging towards the door.

Freddie noticed immediately and circled around so he was between her and the exit. She looked puzzled by his actions but didn't comment and he stuck his hands in his pockets, rolling his shoulders back in feigned nonchalance.

"Talk to me." he suggested and Sam huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Lovely weather today," she commented snidely.

"Sam," he cautioned, moving towards her once more. She backed away, uncrossing her arms and resting her hands against her back to support her stomach.

"There's nothing wrong with me."

"I know that."

"Then why do you keep insisting I have a problem?"

"Because I'm scared I might lose you for good if you can't get it through your head that you mean something."

"So what, you think I don't appreciate my friends?"

"I think that you think they're all better than you."

"I..."

"That's it isn't it? It always comes back to your inferiority complex."

"It's not a complex, it's me being able to see the truth about myself that you all overlook because you love me and you're all so bloody good-natured!"

"Everyone looks past the flaws in the people they love; that's how love works!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes! God Sam, can't you see how much we all value you? Carly's been here, _away from her family_, for days trying to fix us; Jade dropped everything and agreed to follow you God knows where for however long; Cat and Ava have missed you like crazy; Robbie, Beck and Andre are really worried and Melanie's been on the phone every freaking hour because you matter to them!" Freddie was shouting so loudly that Sam could barely register his words, only the angry set of his features, his clenched fists.

"Maybe that's the damn problem!" she cried, her voice trembling. "Everybody has some comment on how lucky I am to have you, how much I must love you; how I've found a keeper and I'm so bloody fortunate that you put up with me!"

"Sam-"

"No one ever says you're lucky to have me!"

"Sa-"

"Ow!"

"What?" Freddie shot forward, his hands reaching for her as panic swept over his features.

"The baby kicked me," she waved a hand dismissively, dropping heavily onto the couch and heaving in a breath.

Freddie sighed hugely and rubbed at his face before running his hands through his hair.

"This is hopeless," he admitted gravely, sinking dejectedly onto the couch beside Sam. She attempted a laugh which morphed into sobbing and Freddie rubbed her back absently, his eyes fixed on the floor.

**-o-**

"Things don't sound too friendly up there" Beck noted bleakly and Cat squeaked sadly, burying her face deeper into Robbie's shoulder. He hooked an arm under her legs and pulled her into his lap, kissing the side of her head

"Why don't you take her home?" Beck asked, readjusting Jade who was now lying with her head on a pillow in his lap, a blanket draped over her body.

"Andre's there with Ava anyway, he'd probably appreciate the company,"

"Sure," Robbie nodded and Cat hopped out of his lap. He stood up and laced his fingers through hers, leading her from the room."

"This is a disaster movie," Jade groaned tiredly, and Beck tutted, smoothing her hair down, "You're supposed to be sleeping," he chastised. She twisted to look up at him and rubbed at an eye with the back of her fingers, "I can't sleep, too worried."

"Sleep." He pronounced the word slowly and Jade huffed, rolling back over and closing her eyes, pulling the blanket more tightly around herself.

"She's right though," Carly keened, running a hand tiredly through her hair.

"I've known Sam and Freddie forever, and I've seen all of their fights; there's never been one this bad. I-I don't know, if..." she trailed off, unable to finish the sentence. Beck patted her knee sympathetically, "They'll pull through; remember that month where they didn't talk to each other at all?"

"God that was awful,"

"But they made up eventually."

"Yeah," she agreed forlornly, curling up and crossing her arms atop the arm of the sofa, laying her head against them. "I guess they did."

**To be continued...**


	15. Chapter 13: Dawn

_**Disclaimer: Please see prologue.**_

_**Summary: Sequel to iLove the Dark. How have Sam and Freddie's lives progressed since they got together?**_

_**iHave Everything: Chapter 13 - Dawn:**_

Neither Sam nor Freddie knew how long had passed when he finally stood up, holding his hand out for her to take. She stared at him for a moment before linking her fingers through his and getting to her feet.

"Let's go for a walk," he suggested, tugging her gently towards the door. She followed in silence as he lead the way down the stairs to the back door and out into the garden.

They strolled along, avoiding each other's eyes and Freddie absently stroked Sam's hand with his thumb.

Eventually he gathered the courage to continue the conversation.

"Promise me something?" he hedged.

"Hm?

"Don't ever disappear on me again," she glanced at him from the corner of her eye, "I've never been so terrified in my life."

"I... promise not to disappear suddenly."

"Don't disappear at all."

"I'm sure you can survive without me."

"Well I can't." He looked at her sternly, coming to a standstill. "No you, no me, okay?"

"O-okay," she nodded, smiling wanly.

They resumed walking and a few more minutes passed quietly by.

Again it was Freddie who broke the silence, his face a picture of concern.

"Is thinking you weren't good enough for me really the only reason you hightailed it to wherever?"

"Yeah,"

"So it wasn't cold feet; you didn't suddenly realise that you were engaged to a total nerd and freak out?"

"You're perfect Freddie."

"No one's perfect."

Sam chuckled, rolling her eyes and squeezing his fingers.

"To me though," Freddie halted them once more, grasping her other hand and staring straight into her eyes, "you are perfect. There is **nothing** I would change about you."

"Fre-"

"And all this crap about me being a perfect gentleman? You really think I'm that good a guy?"

"You are,"

"Screw that!"

"Wha...?" Sam broke off as he backed her against the wall, his hands pressed against the brick on either side of her shoulders as his arms caged her in.

"I can't do this anymore okay, I don't care what you want; I love you and I'm not letting you go."

Sam stared at him in mute shock, her mouth opening and closing uselessly. Freddie glanced down and then had difficulty dragging his gaze back up to her eyes.

"You're in love with me so you won't have a problem with marrying me will you?"

"I- did you just propose? Again?"

"It wasn't so much a proposal as a demand."

"Oh,"

"You still want Carly as your Maid of Honour?"

"I guess..."

"and Jade and Melanie as your Bridesmaids?"

"Sure,"

"and Aimee and Ava as flower girls?"

"Yeah,"

"Great, I'm glad we've sorted that out."

"Me too?" Sam frowned in bemusement, tilting her head at him.

"Now we can get to the more important issues."

"Such as?"

"Such as the fact it has been far too long since I kissed you," he complained, his face barely an inch from hers.

"Whoa Romeo," she placed her hands on his chest, holding him away.

"What?" he whined, his brow creasing.

"It's not really that simple," she pointed out, "You can't just demand we get married."

"Sure I can, I just did."

"Yeah, but..."

"If you can come up with an **actual** reason, nothing to do with your nonsensical feeling inferior, then I'll call the wedding off. If not, then you better go and borrow something old and blue and buy something new."

"You're impossible; and maybe more stubborn than I am which is an achievement in itself." She narrowed her eyes at him, "and while we're on the subject... you're such a dork." She shook her head fondly, her tone softening.

"How **do** you put up with me?" Freddie sighed theatrically and Sam looked at him as if suddenly discovering that two plus two was four.

"Because you put up with me;" she breathed.

"Bingo." He smiled softly, bringing one of his hands to the side of her face.

She gave a short bark of laughter as her eyes welled up, a bright smile on her face.

"I think she finally gets it." Freddie murmured, his forehead resting against hers as he stroked her cheek.

"I love you," she grinned, draping her arms over his shoulders.

"I love you too," Freddie kissed her forehead sweetly, "so is all this drama over? If I go to sleep without handcuffing us together are you still going to be there when I wake up?"

"Yeah, I am."

"You have no idea how amazing that is to know."

"I think I know." She smiled and he beamed back at her.

"So about those more important issues..."

Sam giggled and pressed her lips against his, threading a hand through his hair. He cupped her head, tipping it back to get better access to her mouth, which she opened, letting her tongue trace across his. His teeth grazed her bottom lip before he ended the kiss, moving away and pulling her engagement ring from his pocket.

"I can put this back where it belongs now right?"

"Mmhm," Sam nodded, offering him her hand with her fingers splayed. He slid the ring onto her fourth finger and brushed his lips over her knuckles.

"Let's go tell the others the fantastic news." He crowed, intertwining his fingers through hers and towing her along.

.

Carly and Beck looked up when Sam and Freddie entered the living room, hopeful smiles blooming on both of their faces when they noticed the couple's joined hands.

"Hi," Freddie grinned.

"Hey," Beck replied, saluting them.

"Are you..." Carly trailed off nervously.

Sam nodded, holding her left hand up to display her engagement ring.

"Yay," Carly cried, shooting off of the couch and bounding over, throwing her arms around them.

Jade groaned sleepily and sat up, swiping a hand across her face, "What's going on?" she asked Beck.

"Sam and Freddie are back together." He smiled, nodding his head towards them. She sat up, tossed her blanket aside and sprang up to hug Sam.

"Yeah, I finally got it through her head that I can't live without her." Freddie chuckled, slinging an arm around Carly's waist. Sam released Jade to give Beck a quick hug and then turned to her best friend.

"Carls." She stated and the brunette winced, clasping her hands behind her back and shuffling her feet like a guilty child; "Yes?" she asked apprehensively.

"If you ever lie to me like that again, I'll hire one of my family members to teach you a lesson."

"Okay," she nodded humbly and Sam's face broke into a smile as she held her arms out for another hug which Carly happily accepted. "Thanks for bringing me home," Sam murmured, hiding her face in the taller girl's hair.

"Any time;" Carly replied tearfully.

Sam laughed cheerfully and tugged Freddie into their hug, wrapping her arms tightly around both of them.

Jade leant her head on Beck's shoulder and watched them with a contented smile.


	16. Chapter 14: An Adorable Family

_**Disclaimer: Please see prologue.**_

_**Summary: Sequel to iLove the Dark. How have Sam and Freddie's lives progressed since they got together?**_

_**iHave Everything: Chapter 14 - An Adorable Family:**_

**2 Months Later:**

There was a soft knock on the door of Sam's hospital room and three of the four occupants looked up. Carly waved at them through the small glass panel and Freddie grinned, motioning her in. She entered the room and closed the door, stopping just in front of it to take in the sight of her two best friends lying together on the hospital bed, a tiny bundle of lilac blankets clutched to Sam's chest.

"I'm so proud of you two." She beamed. The new parents smiled back, Freddie kissing Sam's temple and wrapping his arm more securely around her shoulders.

"Hey," Carly greeted Melanie who was seated in a large chair beside the bed, her elbows propped on the edge of the mattress as she stared with rapt attention at her niece. "Hey," she replied automatically, unable to tear her gaze away from the baby. Carly laughed and shuffled the elder Puckett over so she could share her chair.

"Can I see her?"

"Mmhm," Sam kissed her daughter's forehead before carefully handing her over to Carly.

"She's beautiful." The brunette cooed, holding her finger out for the baby to grasp.

"Yeah," Sam laid her head on Freddie's shoulder, closing her eyes.

"I love you." He murmured and Sam smiled, too tired to answer.

"We're going to name her Mollie," he informed Carly and Melanie.

"Aw, you're going to be the most adorable family ever." Carly exclaimed, sitting back in the chair and turning slightly so Melanie could have a better view.

"Also, we'd like for you two and Joel and Cody to be the Godparents."

"Oh my God YES!" Both of them shrieked, their eyes lighting up and Mollie began crying loudly.

"Oh, sorry," Carly stood to place her back in Sam's arms.

"Shh," Sam hushed, her eyes still half-closed whilst she rocked Mollie gently.

As soon as the crying stopped Sam handed her daughter to Freddie, kissed his cheek and nestled down into the pillows, falling asleep almost immediately.

"Can I take a photo?" Carly asked. "Sure." Freddie replied, still looking at Sam. Her hair was pulled back in a loose French plait which Melanie had fixed as soon as she arrived and her expression was peaceful with a small smile, her eyelids flickering slightly as she dreamed. Carly smiled and produced a camera from her handbag, snapping a photo of the new family and then one of them with Melanie, who then took one of Carly with them.

"That's definitely going on the iCarly site." She bubbled, viewing the photo before placing the camera back in her bag. "Are you sure it's okay for me to bring Aimee with me tomorrow?"

"It's no problem; I know she's dying to see Mollie."

"Okay, thanks, I'll leave you alone now."

"Me too," Melanie stood up, leaning down to kiss Mollie's hand and then Sam's head.

"See you," Carly grinned, waving as she and Melanie exited the room.

Freddie carefully slid off of the bed and circled it to lay Mollie in her wheeled crib. He stared at her for a moment, still in awe that she was all his and Sam's, before climbing back onto the bed behind Sam, wrapping his arm around her waist. She wriggled around until she was facing him and mumbled drowsily,

"I love you," she pecked his nose, "if you move before I wake up I'll break your leg."

He chuckled as she set her head on his arm so their foreheads were touching and fell back into sleep.

Freddie smiled contentedly and closed his own eyes. He traced small circles over Sam's lower back, enjoying the soft murmurs of appreciation she gave, even in sleep. He lay listening to Sam occasionally whispering his name and the soft baby-gurgling of their new daughter and felt like the luckiest man in the world.

**-o-**

**Another ten months later:**

"I can't do it Carly," Sam admitted in a strangled little voice, handing the brunette her bouquet and backing away from the door, shaking her head.

Carly went white underneath her makeup and looked around helplessly, "what do you mean you can't do it?" she asked at last.

"I just..."

"Everyone gets nervous on their wedding day; don't you want to marry Freddie?" Melanie stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder.

"I..."

Jade moved to Sam's other side and lifted the blonde's veil to see her eyes.

"You love Freddie, don't you?"

"Of course,"

"So you want to marry him, you're just nervous."

"I guess,"

"Hey, you're doing better than I did, remember I threw up just before I walked down the ailse."

"Yeah," Sam shuddered, "all over my shoes."

"Sorry," Jade chuckled apologetically, "at least you got to wear flats instead of those stilettos."

"I'm still not convinced you two didn't plan that." Carly cut in and Sam gave her a shaky grin.

"It's just a ceremony, no big deal."

"But what if I mess up the words?" Sam twisted her hands nervously and Carly and Jade reached out, linking their fingers through hers.

"No one's going to mind," Jade assured her as Melanie slipped quietly through the door.

"They'll laugh at me. Freddie'll think I'm messing around."

"Nonsense," Carly reprimanded, "Freddie knows how much you love him, how much this means to you,"

"as much as it means to him." Jade continued Carly's point, "just focus on him."

"He's waiting for you at the end of that aisle." Carly smiled.

"I'm gonna fall over or sneeze or- or- _something's_ going to go wrong."

"Nothing's going to go wrong, we've got everything covered." Jade soothed.

"Yeah, but what if I tr-" Sam stopped talking and looked up as the door opened. Melanie entered the room with Mollie perched on her hip, the little girl staring intently at her auntie's bouquet of purple, white and lilac flowers.

"Hey," Sam whispered and Mollie looked up at the sound of her mother's voice.

"Mama!" she trilled, holding her arms out and flexing her fingers towards the nervous bride.

Sam lifted her from Melanie's arms and held her tightly; burying her face in the soft brown curls around her head and closing her eyes.

Jade patted Melanie's shoulder in praise and Carly gave a long sigh of relief.

"I love you," Sam cooed, kissing Mollie's head. "Mama," Mollie repeated, leaning into Sam and giggling.

"So, I've gotta go marry your daddy," she murmured, prompting more giggling. Sam smiled and handed her daughter back to Melanie.

"Let's get this thing over with."

"Let's do this!" Carly echoed, passing Sam's bouquet back to her. Sam pulled her veil back into place and took a deep breath before opening the door and looping her arm through her step-father's.

"You look beautiful," he beamed at her proudly,

"Thank you," she kissed his cheek and tightened her grip on his arm as the music started up. He patted her hand comfortingly and led her forward as Carly, Melanie and Jade fell into place behind her.

**-o-**

"Sam," Freddie's voice was quiet, his lips near her ear.

"Yeah?" she murmured back, her eyes closed.

"You're honestly the most beautiful woman in the world."

Sam froze for a moment before lifting her head from his shoulder and turning her face towards her husband. He smiled down at her, his eyes shining happily and she stared back, lost for words. "I love you," he chuckled, curling his arm more tightly around her waist, stopping their swaying.

"I love you too Freddie."

"More than ham?"

"Eh," she placed her head on his shoulder once more, wiggling her fingers out of his to clasp her hands behind his neck.

"Yeah," she whispered a few moments later, "much more than ham."

Freddie bowed his head to hide his smile in the crook of her neck.

"Aren't they just the most perfect couple?" Carly cooed tearily to Melanie who was standing beside her at the edge of the dance floor. "I can't believe this almost didn't happen."

Melanie nodded, "I have a couple-crush on my twin and her husband," she laughed.

Carly giggled and laced her fingers through Joel's, tugging him onto the dance floor. Melanie grinned and followed suit, towing her husband Cody behind her.

Sam looked up as the two couples came to stand on either side of her and Freddie, and beamed at them. "Hey," she chirped.

"Having the best day of your life?" Melanie asked.

"Yes." Sam grinned and Freddie leant down so his lips brushed her ear, "It's gonna get even better later," he whispered. Sam's cheeks reddened but she whispered back, "looking forward to it." Freddie laughed quietly and kissed the side of her head.

Sam bit her lip, casting her eyes downwards shyly and Freddie swallowed loudly.

"I supposed it would be impolite to leave now?" he asked.

"We haven't even finished our first dance," Sam chuckled.

"How long is this song?" Freddie whined, glancing over at the raised platform where Cat was stationed in front of a microphone. Sam stepped on his foot, although not hard enough to actually hurt him.

"Patience," she chastised fondly.

"Well, there's a turn around, who'd have thought one day it'd be _you_ telling _me_ to be patient."

"I've finally corrupted you." She smiled proudly.

Freddie's reply was cut off by Sam's parents approaching.

"Hey kiddos, think you can keep up with us?" her step-father grinned.

"Pft, bring it on," Sam pecked Freddie's lips before moving away from him to dance with Peter. Pam looked Freddie up and down and he laughed nervously as he placed one of his hands on her waist, offering the other up for her to hold.

Sam laughed lightly. "He'd better be alive at the end of this dance." She chuckled.

"No promises," Peter laughed. Sam smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

...

"Hey," Jade smiled, coming to stand beside Sam at the buffet table.

"Hey," Sam nodded, setting her drink down.

"So are you glad you decided to marry Freddie after all?" Jade asked, one eyebrow raised pointedly.

"I am," Sam replied sheepishly. Jade rolled her eyes with a laugh before her face turned serious.

"Are you going to tell Freddie about your father?"

"No."

"Sam-"

"and you have to promise me you won't either."

"Why?"

"I just... I need a place that I can go to get away from everything. It makes me feel... I can't really explain it, I just need it."

"Okay, I promise."

"Thank you. I won't run away from Freddie again; he's stuck with me forever," the two grinned, "but I might not always be going where I say I'm going when I go away for the weekend. If anything happens **you'll** know where to find me."

"Okay." Jade nodded with a solemn smile as Spencer approached them, asking Sam to dance. Jade watched them to the dance floor before returning to one of the tables at the side of the room where Beck, with Mollie on his lap, was telling a story that had Ava and Aimee giving him their complete attention. She smiled as she sat down beside him, tuning into the tale which, it turned out, was about a cat who had misplaced her whiskers and embarked on an adventure with her two best friends – a parrot and a pony - to find them. Sometimes Jade didn't know whether to marvel over Beck or worry about him.

After dancing with a myriad of people Sam finally found her way back to Freddie and threw her arms over his shoulder, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"I love you," she murmured against his skin. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, one hand rubbing large circles over her back, "I love you too."

"This is so bloody cliché," Sam laughed.

"You wanna get out of here?"

"Absolutely,"

"then let's go say our goodbyes and hit the road," Freddie took her hand and began towing her across the dance floor towards Carly who was swaying back and fore in time with the music that accompanied Cat's voice, Mollie held securely in her arms. The little girl was cooing happily, her fingers tangled in Carly's hair.

"Hey," Freddie smiled at Carly, "we're going to take off now," he informed her as she handed Mollie over to Sam. The blonde kissed the side of her daughter's head, "You be good for Auntie Carls okay Angel, don't eat all of the food and don't break anything of Aimee's." She crooned.

"And no throwing rattles at Daniel. He doesn't need another black eye this year." Freddie added, tousling her curls. Mollie giggled, grinning up at her mother who winked at her. Carly rolled her eyes, a smile playing at her lips.

"Have a great time okay, I'll see you both in three weeks," she beamed, pulling her two best friends into a hug, Mollie sandwiched in the middle.

"We love you Carls, Mummy and Daddy love you Mollie," Sam grinned, her eyes shining.

"Lots and lots," Freddie kissed Mollie's forehead. "See you," he smiled at Carly and broke out of the hug, slinging an arm around Sam's waist to pull her away.

"Come on Princess, time to go," she giggled, shaking her head fondly and let him lead her out of the reception hall.

Before getting into the wedding car they looked back to see Carly standing in the doorway with Mollie on her hip. She waved the little girl's hand at them, smiling brightly, tears glistening on her cheeks. Sam waved back and kissed Freddie chastely before slipping into the car. He slid in beside her and the door clicked shut.

**So that's it :) Just the epilogue left now...**


	17. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer: Please see prologue.**_

_**Summary: Sequel to iLove the Dark. How have Sam and Freddie's lives progressed since they got together?**_

_**iHave Everything: Epilogue:**_

**18 Years Later: **

"I'm going to kill him!" Freddie seethed, his fists clenching as his eyes darkened.

"Freddie," Sam started but her husband cut her off;

"Don't Freddie me! I have every right to be furious." He growled. Sam placed a hand on his shoulder and he turned to her, his face red with anger.

"Don't try to reason with me." He snapped.

"Freddie," Sam repeated, her tone hardening, "I know you're just being protective, but you're overreacting."

"Oh **am** I?"

"Yes," she placed her other hand on his shoulder, turning him fully towards her. Before she could speak, a frustrated voice sounded from the nearby couch.

"Dad,"

Freddie kept his eyes on Sam as he replied, "You be quiet Madam, speak when you're spoken too."

"Freddie. Mollie, go to your room, I'd like to talk to your father alone."

"Yes Mum," Mollie sighed and stood up, walking reluctantly out of the living room.

Sam pushed Freddie down onto the couch and stood in front of him with her arms crossed.

"Alright, what's the real problem here?"

"Aren't you mad at her?"

"Not really," Sam relaxed and dropped into the seat beside him, resting her head on his shoulder, her fingers brushing his leg.

"What about Daniel?"

"Not really, maybe a tiny bit."

"But they-"

"You know we were only eighteen the first time we had sex."

"That was different!"

"Was it?" Sam chuckled, sitting up to look at him.

"Yes,"

"How so?"

"Because... well..."

"Because I'm not **your** daughter?"

"I- that has nothing t- ...yeah," Freddie sighed in defeat and slouched down into the settee, throwing an arm around Sam's shoulders.

"She's gotta grow up sometime," Sam turned to face him, resting a hand on his chest and kissing his cheek. He turned his head and kissed her lightly.

"I probably owe Mols an apology don't I?"

"and Daniel?"

"Gah," Freddie groaned and stood up.

"You can apologise to him at the christening tomorrow." Sam stood up after him and draped her arms over his shoulders.

"I can't believe Carly's a grandma," Freddie replied, placing his hands on her hips.

"I can't believe Aimee's a mother."

"I worry about her making Dan and Mollie the Godparents."

"Why?" Sam scrunched her nose up in befuddlement.

"Well," he slid his arms around her waist, pecking her nose, which instantly smoothed out. "What if it gives them ideas? Aimee's been an actress since she was twelve, she never needed to go to college. If Mollie wants to be a doctor, she's going to have to complete her course."

"You worry way too much Freddie, Mollie's got a good head on her shoulders. She'll be fine whatever happens; and if she does decide she wants a baby then we're going to support her."

"Yeah, of course but wh-"

Sam pressed her lips against his, cutting off his response.

"Eurch! People over thirty really should not make out!" Mollie complained when she walked in eight minutes later. Her parents sprang apart and rolled their eyes. Mollie shuffled her feet awkwardly, unsure what to say. Sam nudged Freddie forward.

"I'm sorry I overreacted," he sighed, "You're old enough to make your own decisions, and Sam and I trust you."

"Thanks Daddy," Mollie smiled and walked over to hug him. He kissed the top of her head as Sam beamed proudly at them both.

"However," Freddie whispered, still holding Mollie close, "You can tell Daniel that if he ever hurts you in any way, I'll set your mother on him."

"Yessir," Mollie giggled, reaching out to take Sam's hand and pull her into the hug, "I love you both," she smiled.

"We love you too kiddo," Sam replied, "Why don't you go over to Daniel's flat for dinner and let him know he's still welcome here?"

"Okay," Mollie beamed and kissed Sam's cheek and then Freddie's before toeing on her sandals and bouncing out of the house.

"Why are we sending her to Daniel's?" Freddie queried, perplexed. Sam twined her fingers through his and led him up to their bedroom, closing the door and sitting him on the bed in silence. He watched her draw the blinds and curtains, plunging the room into near-total-darkness and heard her footsteps across the carpet as she returned to him and climbed into his lap.

He grinned.

_**The End**_

_**So that's it. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and faved this story - I'm so glad you all enjoyed :D xx**_


End file.
